Unchained Rhapsody
by Lady Syndil
Summary: Itachi is Dead, Sasuke has revenged his clan. And he nearly died himself, if not for Naruto getting there in time. Can things be the same as they were, is that what anyone really wants or needs? Time has a way of changing things, usually for the better. Main NaruSasu, Slight KakaIru. Others undecided and open for discussion. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Changed the rating as they all started swearing, Later there will be lines and lemons. This is going to be Yoai. don't read if you don't like that.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing especially not Naruto.

 **Warnings:** language so far only, but it will be a Yaoi pairing your warned. Other pairs will be mixed. I don't have a beta be kind

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both.**

Itachi Uchiha was dead.

The fight between the two brothers had completely devastated the area.. the Black flames of Amaretsu still burned mercilessly in a ring around the center of the battle. Yamato, using Earth style, separated the burning area from the rest of the terrain to keep the black flames from spreading any further. With another crack the earth split open giving them all a safe path to the combatants.

All was quiet, too quiet.

Naruto dashed thru first desperate to reach Sasuke, to see if he still lived, or Kami-Sama forbid, Itachi had killed him and all was lost. All his hope, all his reason for striving forward, becoming stronger, for living. Sasuke, his Rival, his Teammate, His Best Friend, the only one who really and truly did not give a damn about the Nine tails inside him.

Itachi Uchiha was Dead.

The faint traces of chakra Naruto felt while running to the prone forms was not coming from him. Sasuke lived, barely clinging to life. But it was enough. Tears flowed freely down the young shinobi's face as he cradled the broken body in arms to his chest.

"Sasuke, SASUKE! Wake up you Bastard!" Those fathomless obsidian eyes blinked wearily open to look up.

"N-Naruto?, Wha, how.. Itachi?"

"Dead. You did it Sasuke, You beat him."

"Do-be" Lids fluttered as they fell over those dark eyes, but his heartbeat rang in the Blondes sharp ears like bells. Slightly off, discordant, but beating. By this point the others had arrived. Naruto stood with Sasuke's body limp in his arms.

"Naruto! What...?" Yamato called out concerned.

"He's still alive. I'm taking him to Grandma Tsunade so he stays that way." Naruto was already gathering all his Chakra, and if he had to dip into Kyuubi's for this, then so be it. Some things were just worth the risk. Before anyone could stop him, he quickly made the hand seals for the Teleportation jutsu and poured everything he had into it. Taking him and Sasuke all the way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and not just the Hidden Leaf Village but straight to the Hokage's office. To the utter shock and surprise of said occupants.

Tsunade, 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and a world renowned Medical Ninja. Sat in shock for only a few seconds when Naruto first appeared holding the devastated body of what she knew had to be Sasuke Uchiha. As Naruto slowly sank to his knees, nearly completely depleted of chakra. His eye's met those of Tsunade's. The still moist tear tracks visible on his expressive face. He placed the battered Uchiha Heir before him on the floor.

"Save him Baa-chan, please. Ask me anything, I'll do, Anything, But first, please...Save him." Tsunade nodded, already reaching the young pair of shinobi, her mind already going into emergency medical mode.

"Shizune... I want an operating room readied, get 3 assistant medical nins in here to help me, Stat. I'll get him stabilized so we can move him, then we can assess the damage before deciding on what further treatment is needed." Shizune ran out the door, a faint "Yes Tsunade-Sama.." Trailing behind her.

Tsunade was already holding her hands over the unconscious body of the Uchiha Brat, the blue glow of her chakra visible as she worked to stabilize him. Naruto knowing that Sasuke was now in the of best hands, did what any reasonable physically and emotionally drained teenager would... he passed out. Tsunade looked over at her favorite Brat before turning back the raven haired young man under her care.

Itachi Uchiha was Dead.

Sasuke Uchiha was Back

You couldn't keep something like that quiet no matter how much you tried, and Tsunade sure and hell had tried. But there were just too many people involved for it to remain a secret for long. Best she could do at this point was keep him in isolation under guard. Not so much to keep the injured and unconscious young man there, he certainly wasn't going anywhere soon. But to make sure no one made off with him again or worse harmed him more than he already was.

That Danzo and those 2 old busy bodies had found out and were now in her office demanding answers she didn't have yet just gave her a migraine.

"What have you done with the Uchiha Heir! The Uchiha bloodline is far too precious... He should never have been allowed to become a shinobi in the first place. I have no idea what the 3rd was thinking to allow the only Uchiha we have left.."

"Danzo that is quite enough. He is back, he is safe, and he is strong and skilled fighter. A Shinobi of the Leaf."

"Is he? My reports state he has been..." If Danzo had been a smarter man he might have noticed that the current Hokage was about ready to punch him so hard he would come out the other side of the Hokage monument, 'Honored Elder of the Village' be damned. Gathering the last shred of her sanity Tsunade stopped herself in time. What a shame.

A few ideas of how to reintroduce Sasuke Uchiha To the Hidden Leaf Village with the least complications had already gone thru her mind. She decided then and there that if Naruto believed in Sasuke Uchiha she would too. Especially if it spited Danzo and his cronies. These young Shinobi were the future, all she could really do was nurture them as best she could, and when she couldn't, beat the crap out of them. Now she just had to set her plan in action, starting now. She knew the ANBU scattered around watching and guarding her office could hear every word. People talk even ANBU operatives. Word would start to leak out and once The Uchiha Brat woke up and she announced it officially.. Well half the town would already feel very well disposed to the last Uchiha, at least she hoped so.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been working a classified S level deep undercover mission I assigned to him. Based on everything, he was the logical one to place right under Orichimaru's very nose. And he completed his assignment far and above my expectations. Orochimaru is Dead, as is Itachi Uchiha. Not one but two S-class Criminals on our Roster dealt with." That Danzo looked like he was about to have a seizure gave Tsunade no end of satisfaction. "So if you'll excuse I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Shizune, please escort our esteemed elders out." Shizune who up to this point had been looking at Tsunade like she had grown a 3rd eye. Just nodded and left with the three elders following behind her out the door.

"Well looks like paperwork can actually come in handy sometimes,...now where's that bottle of sake. Ah, there you are. Old farts give me a migraine every damn time."

Sasuke Uchiha was Back

Not that he knew it yet of course. The only time he had regained even partial consciousness was when Naruto had first gotten to him after his fight with Itachi had ended. The first 3 days he was back in Konoha he was pretty much comatose, by the fourth while not yet awake he had started to dream.

Most were just reliving all that had happened with Itachi. Or the years of training and suppressing all emotions but hate he spent with Orochimaru. But there were those few, those bright few spots in his dreams that were not so dark. Those bright spots were filled with a girl who had bubble gum hair and emerald eyes, a tall slender silver haired one eyed Jonin and the brightest of all, a certain knuckleheaded Dobe with sunshine hair and sky blue eyes, who never gave up on him. These were his Precious People, the ones he thought he had buried the of memories of so deep, just for the sake of revenge, that they would never resurface. But his subconscious knew better, and was busy bringing it all back to the surface while he slept.

Sasuke Uchiha was Back

For a certain young emerald eyed Kunoichi with bubble gum hair it was supposed to be a dream come true. Naruto had kept his promise of so many years ago and had brought Sasuke back. Sakura clenched her fists not really knowing how to feel right now. Was she happy, well of course! Sasuke was back, Team 7 would be together again. She had just left Tsunade-sama's Office, where the blonde 5th Hokage had filled her and Naruto in on her plan to reinstate Sasuke back into the Leaf Village with as little trouble as possible. Honestly Sakura thought it was brilliant, worthy of any Nara. Not only would Sasuke not be ostracized by the villagers as a returning traitor would have been. He was would be considered a hero even.

But...could they really just pick up where they left off as if nothing had happened? The average Villager would accept the Hokage's story at face value, even most of the shinobi would even. But there were those like herself, Naruto, Kakashi and perhaps a couple of others who knew different. Like Sai and Yamato, they had been there, they had seen everything in fact, that time Sakura had seen Sasuke for the first time in 3 years.

There he had stood looking over them, looking like a young God. So Damn beautiful it hurt Sakura to even breathe. She had stood there with her heart thudding in her ears, just staring at him, not saying a word. But he, that young God above her had only eyes for one in their group. Naruto. His Rival, his Enemy, his Best Friend, and the only one with power enough to attract the attention of that spectacular being. The only one worthy enough to talk to on that fateful day. Her dream boy had turned into a man. So she only watched as he spoke to Naruto, then in flash he was there, just inches from the blonde shinobi a seemingly lazy arm draped over his shoulder as he pulled the whisker marked face closer to his. Still she just stared and watched as her two Teammates faced each other. Too soon it was over, and Sasuke was gone, left with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Did she really know Sasuke anymore? Had she ever? Naruto believed in him, that she knew without a doubt. Sasuke was still the most beautiful person she had ever seen. But she felt that Naruto had more claim to him than anyone else, and Sasuke in return had only ever noticed and paid attention to the blonde. In the end she decided... she would be there for both of them. They were her friends and teammates.

Idly she wondered if Tsunade-sama would let her visit and bring some flowers to Sasuke. She wished someone would look at her the way Sasuke had look at Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha was Back

Bastard should have to clean his own damn house! Why the hell had Grandma Tsunade dumped this on him? What the fuck, he was a Ninja not a housekeeper. Fucking Asshole, better appreciate this. He swore to god, as he scrubbed the seemingly never-ending floors of the Uchiha mansion, that he was never EVER, going to promise to do 'Anything you ask' ever again. Stupid Old Hag probably would have saved the Bastards life anyway.

 **AN:** Yes plenty of Angst ahead for everyone... How can there not be. But humor as well, it is Naruto we're talking about here.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** People change it just takes time.

 **Warnings** :at this point just language.

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both.**

Sasuke Uchiha was still sleeping, but healing.

Albeit slowly or rather, normally considering the amount of damage his body had taken. It would be several more days before he even woke up, and possible weeks before he would be able to leave the confines of the hospital. He'd been here only 4 days and already he was showing signs of moving from the comatose state he had been in, to a more active REM cycle. Tsunade knew she would have to use a sleep jitsu to keep him out for a few more days, so as to keep him as still as possible. She couldn't risk the Brat undoing all her hard work and effort by waking up and doing something stupid.

The Sasuke of 'her' memory was not the brilliant prodigy everyone else thought of, to her he was just another Brat and had been a serious pain in her ass practically from the moment she had taken over as 5th Hokage of Konoha. In fact she had been relatively surprised that Naruto had actually succeeded in bring the Uchiha Heir home in one piece.

Thinking of Naruto, Tsunade knew she was going to have to come up with something else soon to keep that overactive fireball of energy busy. She didn't want him lurking in every corner, asking her a million times a day 'How's the Bastard, when can I see him, Is he awake...Come on Old Hag tell me'... Sigh... Cleaning the Uchiha Mansion was only going to take him so long, even with forbidding him to use his clones. That, the 5th chuckled to herself was a stroke of genius, and the look on his face, priceless. Well he had said 'Anything' right and she planned to milk that for all it was worth. Hmmm speaking of which, the streets of the Leaf Village were looking a little shabby lately they could use a good sweeping. Maybe she's let him have a few clones for that, ahem 'Mission'. Smiling the buxom blonde 5th Hokage set off for her office, she was in such a good mood she might even do a little paperwork, Hmm, Nah why ruin it.

Naruto felt like weeping as he stared at the brooms, rakes, shovels and wheel barrels that he was supposed to use to clean up the streets of the Village. Why the Hell were there so many damn leaves all of the sudden. At least he had talked the old Hag into letting him use enough clones for 3 cleaning crews and she had promised that if the Jerk so much as twitched, she would tell him. He hadn't trained all this time and worked so hard to end up as a janitor. Yeah yeah, he knew Grandma was actually trying to help him and keep him busy so he didn't go stir crazy waiting for the Asshole to wake up. But really did she have to pick such boring jobs? Why couldn't she have just given him some money and let him eat ramen for a day or two. That would have kept him busy, and happy. Truth be told Tsunade had thought of that, but village's budget wouldn't have survived.

10 mins, 8 clones later, three teams of three Narutos each set off to attack the seemingly endless supply of leaves that had seeming appeared overnight all over the village. One thing Naruto did notice as he cleaned was that the hateful stares, the rude comments, the whispered mutters... Well, that seemed to be missing. Oh there was a few here and there, some people were never happy. But it 'Had' been sixteen, nearly 17 years now since the Kyuubi attacked the village, and less than 4 since Oriochimaru had killed the 3rd and decimated the village. Kyuubi was old news to the villagers, and did you hear... The Uchiha Heir was undercover... I heard... he killed that Monster Oroichimaru.. good riddance... I heard the Uchiha Heir nearly died, and that Naruto Uzumaki saved him and returned him to us... Thank goodness Naruto was there...what would we do without Naruto...

All his life Naruto had to work to tune out the Villagers. But today, today something had changed for the Whiskered marked teenager. People nodded and even smiled at him as he worked clearing the streets. Maybe this job wasn't so terrible after all, and maybe that was just dust in his eyes making them watery.

Iruka smiled as he watched his former Student from a window at the school, Naruto wiped a hand across his eyes, dashing the 'no those are not tears damnit' from his eyes, grinning madly while he worked.

'Well Naruto, you finally did it. All without really trying. I'm so happy for you'.

By the end of the day Naruto was on emotional overload. Naruto being Naruto, he knew only one way to deal with it. So after he was done for the day, he ran hell bent to his usual training spot produced 200 clones while still running, grinning like a fool the whole way. Within seconds they all went at it. Damn he felt good, now if only that Bastard would hurry and wake up and then get better, well then he'd finally have a real sparring partner. Fighting his clones wasn't that much of a challenge, they went poof just when you were really getting into it. It was over far too soon.

'Come on Bastard wake up. I miss you.' Naruto had stretched out on the grass to look up at the clouds overhead and was soon napping in the sun.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had watched from the sidelines as Naruto had swiftly defeated the usual mob of clones.

"I'm pretty sure I've never seen the kid look so serene or peaceful. Kakashi, I'm gonna need you to watch over him for me. Just for a while longer" Jiraiya stated.

"You're going then" It was a statement not really a question.

"I have to, Itachi was just only one of the Akatsuki. They are still after Naruto and the Kyuubi inside of him. That hasn't changed. Now that Sasuke is back I hope that he will now fight alongside Naruto once he is healed. I suspect that together the two of them would be an unbeatable combination."

"Hai, even Naruto knows that his wind chakra nature and Sasuke's fire chakra nature complement each other perfectly. Plus before, when in combat they have always worked extraordinarily well together." Jiraiya nodded and rubbed his chin as he thought.

"And the girl, Sakura. She's been training under Tsunade all this time. Talk about making a clone of yourself, girls even got Tsunade's temper. But her chakra control is excellent, she may even surpass Tsunade someday, scary a thought as that may be." Jiraiya chuckled "What of the other youngster the ex-ANBU, What is he going by... Sai? Isn't he one of Danzo's?"

"He was originally, but.. well, you know Naruto. If he can change Gaara of the Sand into a Kazekage, then a simple ANBU assassin like Sai was putty in his hands. He may be completely socially inept, but he is trying, and I think his loyalty is now to the Hokage and Team 7, not necessarily in that order."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it Kakashi. We can't always be there for them. They are all growing up so fast, and sooner then we realize it the day will come when they won't really need us anymore." Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Well at least I'll have plenty of time for my reading. Speaking of which when ARE you publishing the next book in the Paradise series?"

"I think I need to do a little more research while I'm out...One can never do enough research you know." Jiraira leered. Kakashi just rolled his one visible eye and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

After setting the lilies she had brought to room in a vase by the window. Sakura had sat in a chair next to Sasuke's bed and watched her former childhood crush sleeping. It was hard to see the beautiful face thru the bandages, swelling and bruising, but if she squinted just right she could still see it. Sasuke Uchiha, once the absolute center of her adolescent fantasies, her knight in shining armor. Watching the raven haired avenger sleep she realized she had changed, they all had. A lot can happen in three years, and thanks to Tsunade-sama, and her own determination she was no longer the weak useless girl she had been so long ago. The one that lived only to see some kind of approval in the eyes of one certain boy. She no longer needed that approval, she was strong and confident in her own right. Smiling softly she bent over and placed a chaste kiss on the forehead of the young man who had once been her whole world, and held his hand as she spoke to him.

"Sasuke-kun...I really believed I wanted you back just for me. That if you just came back, back to the Leaf Village, back to me... it would all work out between us. I was such a selfish bitch, wasn't I. Please hurry up and get better Sasuke-kun, He's been waiting for you a long time. He always did understand you best, I don't think I ever really did." With a last squeeze of his hand she got up and left, a soft smile gracing her lovely face. Closure. This young man no longer held her fragile heart in his calloused hands, she was free to move on and to care for him as a true friend should. Not the love sick girl of 4 years ago. She had truly changed and she was happy with that.

AN: Next chapter Sasuke wakes up...about frickin time too. Tsunade is running out of chores...I mean Missions for Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** main pairing NaruSasu. Don't read if don't like. Other pairings are up in the air atm. open to suggestions.

 **Warning:** Language, Yaoi is coming Oh and I have no Beta, don't flame for grammar and spelling.

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both.**

It had been 7 days since Sasuke Uchiha had been brought broken and bleeding to the very office of the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama.

Today that same Hokage planned to remove the sleeping Jitsu she had him under and allow him to wake up on his own. The next stage of his healing included him taking in much needed fluids, then working up to solid foods and weaning him off the strong medications he had been receiving thru his IV. Plus she was running out of things for Naruto to do, though she had to admit the Village Hidden in the Leaves was looking exceptionally good these days. Taking care of the Uchiha Heir, trying to get him to drink enough water, force feeding him broth getting him up and walking eventually would be a good change of pace for the young man and honestly this is what he'd really been wanting to do all along. As an added bonus it would keep the blond kitsune vessel out of her hair.

Oddly when Tsunade had asked Sakura if she was going to join her teammates this day she had declined. Stating she had work to do and would check in on them later, that Naruto had more right than she did to be present. Interesting. The girl had grown up far more than even Tsunade had given her credit for. Kakashi was already there waiting for her with Naruto as she neared the door of the deep sleeping Nin. After a brief nod to the two men they all entered the room, the males off to one side as the 5th Hokage did one last check on the sleeping Uchiha, then looking straight into the bright blue eyes of Naruto she spoke.

"Okay Naruto, I'm going to release the sleeping jitsu. Remember what I told you, it may take only a few minutes or it could take as long as a few hours, but let him wake up on his own. If you try waking him up too soon or too fast, he'll be very disorientated and may hurt himself even more by doing something rash."

"Gotcha Grandma, I remember. Is that why Kakashi's here in case the jerk does something stupid?" Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Naruto, You are both still my students. Of course I'd be here, for the both of you." Naruto smirked at his Sensei who happened to also be holding Make Out Paradise volume 12.

"Yeah right Kakashi-Sensei, Your just looking for a place to read. Why are all my Sensei's perverts?!"

""He-he, Busted" Truthfully though Kakashi was there in case Sasuke did do something stupid and also because he really and truly did care about these two. He would have watched over them regardless, whether Jiraiya had asked him too or not.

It took but a moment for Tsunade to break the sleeping Jitsu, a soft sigh escaped the raven haired teen and he fell into a normal REM pattern sleep as he moved up from the deeper sleep of the Jitsu. Tsunade motioned the 2 males to the far side of the room.

"It won't be long, his mind is already active and moving up and out of deep sleep into REM and up towards wakefulness. About 30 minutes if I don't miss my guess. I need to get back to my office for a while, I'll check back in about an hour if I don't hear from you first. I'll have a nurse bring water, broth and pain meds for when he wakes up. Ice chips first, then sips of water and so forth got it Naruto."

"Yeah Yeah I got it Granny, you've told me this about a thousand times already. Beside I don't want the Asshole puking on me or anything, I got it okay." Tsunade sighed as she left the room shaking her head. Kakashi was sitting in corner with his nose in his book while Naruto pulled a chair up next to the bed Sasuke was on and took one of the dark haired boys hands in his as he waited for his Best Friend, His Rival, His everything to wake up. Best friend? Tsunade wondered was that all the Uchiha Heir was to the Brat.

Naruto was holding the hand that had not been attached to the IV while the dark haired Nin had slept. Slowly tracing random patterns on the back with his thumbs while he waited for Sasuke to wake up. The hand was longer and stronger than he remembered, more calloused, it was his sword hand, he noticed as he turned it over looking at the telltale calluses on the palm. His fingertips ghosting over the roughed areas. Sasuke's fingers twitched at the contact and Naruto turned the hand back over and resumed tracing random circles on the back.

It was to this feeling that Sasuke slowly woke up to. A warm hand holding his, light calming and soothing touches. As his slowly eyes opened a figure came into focus.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke croaked out. Instantly Naruto was up and alert.

"Sasuke! Thank God your awake. No, don't talk. Let me get you some ice first. Hold on. Easy. Easy. Here let me lift your head a bit. Here just suck on this bit of ice for a minute." Naruto helped his ex-teammate sit up a little, careful of others numerous wounds. He fluffed the pillows so he wasn't laying flat and so that Naruto could sit facing him and they could look at each other better. Sasuke was so thirsty, that little bit of ice was barely making a dent.

"More, so thirsty.."

"I know you're thirsty Sasuke, Sorry. But the Old Hag said to just let you suck on ice chips at first, otherwise you'd just throw it all back up and that would make things even worse."

"Hn"

For the next 15 mins or so Sasuke let Naruto feed him ice as he came more awake, his thirst slowly diminished and he was able to take in his surroundings. Despite being hooked up to an IV and several monitors. It didn't appear that he was restrained in anyway although all things considered it wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon. Everything literally HURT, even his eyelids and fingernails seemed to hurt, how the hell do fingernails hurt? Damn he was in bad shape. His Chakra channels were currently toast. He suspected that if it hadn't been for Naruto he may have immediately followed Itachi into the afterlife, and he wasn't ready to die yet. His eyes followed the lithe blonde as he moved around the room, finally noticing the silver haired Kakashi in the corner.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Sasuke-kun." That was all, in fact that was all either needed to say. Just that and everything was alright with them. Kakashi stood and closed his book with a snap and with a swirl of air was gone. Leaving the two young men alone while he went to let the 5th Hokage know that her patient was finally awake. Alone for the first time in nearly 4 years. The dark obsidian eyes gazed into the bright blue eyes of the one who had saved him. He remembered, soon after Itachi had died Naruto had been there picking him up, gathering him close.

"Naruto?"

"Eh? You shouldn't talk too much you know. You've been out of it for a week, I think Grandma Tsunade only woke you up so I'd stop pestering her. You look like hell by the way" Naruto gave Sasuke one of his vulpine grins.

"Dobe."

At that Naruto actually started laughing, laughing so hard tears streamed from his eyes. When he could finally get his breath back still chuckling, wiping his eyes, he told a rather miffed looking Sasuke.

"Oh,...Oh lord the look on your face...I'm sorry Sasuke.. chuckle..But Gods above it is so, damn, well, You... Fuck I sure have missed you, you asshole." Naruto blushed slightly at his confession. But then he had been chasing Sasuke off and on for over 3 years ever since he'd left the Hidden Leaf Village and had been trying to bring him home. What surprised Naruto was the blush gracing the pale cheeks of the avenger. With a small smile Sasuke replied.

"I bet you have"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! Look you Jer.." Just when things were about to get interesting the door swung open the admitting none other than the 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama herself, followed by the copycat Ninja.

"I see Kakashi was right your awake. Naruto! What did I tell you about stirring him up! I'll set you to sweeping the entire forest if you keep agitating him."

"Aw come on Grandma, he started it." Sighing heavily the 5th looked over at the now smirking Uchiha Heir and realized he wasn't agitated at all, if anything his dark eyes had a certain sparkle as he watched the blonde idiot.

"Fine, I'll let it go this time. Just try not to kill each other before he's actually fully healed. I don't want all my hard work to go to waste. That goes for you to, you Uchiha Brat. You know how Naruto is, stop teasing him." That got Sasuke's attention all right. Tsunade was already going about the work of of removing the IV in his hand and the other instruments.

"What, Who are you...?!"

"I am your HOKAGE, that's who, and you're a ninja of the Hidden Leaf in case you forgot. We never officially listed you as a Missing Nin. On paper your were regarded as 'Kidnapped' by Orochimaru."

"Yeah, Granny took care of everything. You're a fucking Hero, asshole. Killed 2 S-class Criminals, secret undercover mission or some kind of BS. Hell even I benefited, seeing as I saved your ass, so I'm a Hero too. Go figure." Sasuke just stared at the two stunned, Hero? Him? Naruto sure, but him? He wasn't going to be tried and punished? He believed ever since he left that his days as a shinobi were over, but now... Sasuke's mouth actually fell open as he stared at the pair. Tsunade saw the stunned look, inner Tsunade laughed her ass off. Apparently Sakura was rubbing off on her Mentor.

"Don't get me wrong Sasuke Uchiha. Just because the Villagers don't know the whole truth of the matter, doesn't mean you won't have to work hard to make it up to me, to the village and to your teammates. (especially Naruto) That said, as of this moment both you, and Naruto are now Chuunin. This is NOT a reward. If you two were to enter the exams at this point it would be a complete circus, and I just don't need that headache. Kakashi and Yamato will be your immediate supervisors, once you Sasuke are healed enough to begin training and working with a Team."

"Hai" "Sure thing Granny" With a thud, Tsunade bopped the whiskered teenager on the head

"Naruto! Stop calling me that! I am nowhere near old enough to be your Grandmother. Truth of the matter is, Sasuke's mother Mikoto and I went to the Academy together." Tsunade's amber colored eyes went soft and distant. "She was my very best friend, sure I had my teammates. but she was always my best friend. When she fell in love with an Uchiha I was there at her wedding, as her maid of Honor. When I left here, after Da... to travel, I looked forward to her letters and wrote her often." Looking at into Sasuke's eyes, the 5th Hokage of the Hidden leaf village let him see some of the enormous pain hidden in her own soul, so similar to his. "So many precious people lost over the years, the pain fades but never really goes away does it Sasuke-kun"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" Sasuke respect for this 5th Hokage grew immeasurably, so much strength and yet so caring. Naruto watched the exchange with some relief, if what Tsunade said was true and Sasuke's mother had been her best friend... Mind working... Mouth moving...

"So then that means Sasuke's like your nephew then. Can I call you Auntie Tsunade instead?" The blonde grinned cheekily. Amber met Black, then they both looked back at the grinning Idiot."

(sigh) "Auntie Really Naruto. Besides it's not quite accurate I'm his God mother"

"God Mother!" Both Teens said at the same time.

"Hai, Maybe I should have told you when I first got here, but there was so much going on. With Rock Lees injuries. With taking over as the Hokage... and then you were gone before I had a chance. I blame myself in part for your leaving. Perhaps if I had told you..."

"After that first fight with Itachi I'm not sure anything anyone said to me would have worked. I was blinded by my rage. Ask this Baka, he knows, I nearly killed him. But I refused to be like Itachi and kill the person most precious to me. So if your my God Mother then who.."

"He died, a long time ago." Naruto gave Sasuke a look that said I know who it must be, I'll tell you later.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, seeing as that was the only thing he could move that didn't hurt. Well too much. Naruto snickered at the pained look on Sasuke's face. Tsunade shook her head, these two would be the death of her yet, she was sure of it. Retrieving a scroll from her ample bosom she handed it to Naruto.

"Okay eww, how long has that been in there." Tsunade clasped a hand over her eyes and counted to 10, slowly.

"Naruto, these are instructions I want you to follow to help with Sasuke's recovery and physical therapy. If you're going to be in here, you might as well help him get better."

While Tsunade 5th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves went over what she wanted the living vessel of the nine tailed fox to do over the next couple of days, the raven haired Avenger quietly fell back to sleep. His body could only stay awake for so long at this point. But eventually he was going to have to face all these changes in his life, in the village and in his feelings. In the far corner of the room pretending to read was Kakashi, watching over them, for now a silent guardian angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** Language, no beta, Yaoi, gettin a little citris. Main Pair NaruSasu. Other pairs KakaIra Their just so cute! Rest are still open for discussion. R &R

Disclaimer: The usual... Just my story only. Boohoo!

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both.**

Naruto Uzumaki Was bored

This was a very dangerous situation, and would normally be remedied with all haste possible. With either a hastily thought up mission, strenuous training, a rousing fight, or the ever popular and vastly distracting bowl of Ramen, or 10. Depending on who was in the danger zone at the time. Before he ran off to Orochimaru's, Sasuke had been Kakashi's (and many others including the 3rd Hokage's), best defense against a bored Naruto. Even after Sasuke left, Naruto's obsession with bringing him back, training to get stronger than said Raven haired boy had still mostly kept him occupied. When all else failed. Ramen won hands down.

But currently the ultimate hyperactive knucklehead was sitting in a very quiet room watching his favorite distraction sleep. It was a disaster waiting to happen in Kakashi's book. Now that the initial anticipation of Sasuke waking up for the first time, had passed, and said Teenager had woken again a mere 30 minutes later due to thirst. It had been more than hour since then. Naruto had been right there of course, helping him drink water slowly and even managed to get some broth into the boy. Thirst sated, Sasuke had fallen asleep again almost immediately. Honestly Kakashi was rather impressed that Naruto hadn't imploded yet. Naruto couldn't very well 'Will' the other Teenager to get better faster just by staring at him. Closing his book with a snap he got Naruto's attention.

"Oi, Kakashi, Your still here? I thought you left with the Ole Hag." Kakashi removed his lanky body from the chair he'd been occupying and thawped Naruto on the head with his book.

"I've been here the whole-time Naruto. Look, you can't just keep watching Sasuke like that, especially while he's sleeping, you're going to give him nightmares."

"No offense Kakashi-Sensei, but between what happened to his clan and now with finally killing Itachi, well. Me watching over him is probably the only thing keeping the nightmares away. So, I'm not leaving, no matter what you say."

"I wasn't going to suggest that Naruto, I know how important Sasuke is to you."

"Uh, you do..you weren't." A faint blush graced the whisker marked cheeks of the younger Nin.

"No not at all, while you can't do physical training inside the hospital, there's no reason why you can't read up on wind nature chakra jitsu's to practice later, and work on your chakra control. The finer and sharper you can control your chakra the easier it will be to master the new jitsu's you'll learn about."

"Kakashi-sensei you're awesome! Shadow Clone!" There were now 5 Narutos in the room, which made it a little crowded, but it was only for a minute.

"Okay guys here's the deal. You 3 head to the Library, one of you find everything you can on Wind Nature Chakra and Wind Chakra Jitsu's, the other is to do the same but with Fire Nature and combining it with Wind Nature. After you find some easy books the third guy is to bring a couple to me here while the other two stay there and read until the library closes. Got it."

"Got it Boss!" Out the door ran 3 Naruto's nearly running over the nurse bring a fresh tray of broth and a cold pitcher of water for Sasuke and his visitors. Naruto turned to the last Clone and took out Gama from his jacket and started counting his money and handed it to the last clone.

"This should cover it. Head on over to Ichiraku and get me some take out and hurry. I'm dying here!"

With the immediate danger of a bored Naruto averted. Kakashi considered his Mission a success and decided after reporting to the Hokage to see if Iruka was interested in going out to dinner. It was about time he himself did something about that clueless but very adorable teacher.

And so, the day progressed. Clone number 3 returned first with several intermediate books on wind and fire chakra combination techniques, closely followed by clone number 4, in his hands was the food of the Gods. Ah yes… Ramen! Sasuke had woken up again to the sounds of slurping, and smirked seeing Naruto shoveling ramen into his face. Naruto for his part was an excellent friend and shared some of Ichiraku's excellent miso broth with Sasuke. But nothing else Doctors orders, so his precious Ramen was safe.

By this point though there was another pressing problem that needed to be dealt with, and it was currently pressing on Sasuke's bladder very insistently. Apparently one cannot take in nothing but liquids all morning and not expect certain consequences. At this particular moment, it was getting very pressing. If he waited much longer he was going to burst and then it was going to get very wet and very embarrassing to say the least.

"Oi, Naruto, I have a problem." The Raven blushed furiously.

"Eh, what's wrong, I'll help you. Whatcha need? Do you need more water, broth."

"NO!, I mean I er,.. well. See I Um. Oh Hell, I have to pee Naruto, and soon." By now Sasuke was beet red.

Naruto stared for a moment at Sasuke and blinked. He'd never seen the other boy so fluster, okay so he had to pee, so… oh wait. He couldn't stand, hell he could barely even move. Shit. There was no way on this gods green earth he was getting Sasuke a bedpan, and no way in Hell he was touching it after the fact. Think Naruto, think…Bathroom, Hospital gowns are open in back, toilet seat. Better than a bedpan any day. With that Naruto pulled the covers off Sasuke in one motion, bent over and scooped a rather surprised Sasuke, who squeaked by the way, up into his arms. Thank goodness Tsunade had disconnected the IV earlier, and with that Naruto carried Sasuke into the bathroom and set him on the toilet. While keeping one arm around Sasuke's chest to keep him upright and seated he used his other hand to pull the Hospital gown out from under him. Naruto who had taken off his usual jacket, was only wearing a dark blue t-shirt that was perhaps a bit snug.

Perhaps if Sasuke hadn't been completely mortified at his current situation he may have noticed that Naruto's biceps flexed nicely when he moved his arms, and were much thicker than he remember, and that his chest was heavily muscled, he had picked him up so easily. Then again maybe he did notice after all. Mayhap that was exactly why he was so mortified to find himself in the arms of the whisker marked teen set on a toilet no less.

"Naruto, I…."

"Did you want to wet the bed."

"No!"

"Did you want a bedpan."

"No!"

"Do you want to fall off the toilet and crack your head open"

(sigh) "No."

"Then shut the fuck up and pee already you jackass."

Sasuke closed his eyes, hid his face in Naruto shoulder and did what his bladder was begging him to do. Ahhh sweet relief. When he was done, Naruto picked him back up and carried him back to the bed and pulled the cover back over him. Within minutes Sasuke was asleep once more.

By night fall Sasuke had woken up several more times, and with each period of awakening he had managed to stay awake for longer. Sakura had visited for a while during the late afternoon. Sasuke had been asleep when she had first arrived. She talked with Naruto about the notes the Hokage had left with him for Sasuke's recovery and physical therapy. Sakura had even given Naruto some good pointers on what to do when, and had spent some time showing him how he needed to do it. Which was more than the Ole Hag had done, she'd just handed him the scroll covered in her boob sweat and left. Bitch.

When Sasuke woke up that time, Naruto left the room to give them some time alone. After all Sakura was still 'In Love' with Sasuke right? He'd made that promise to return Sasuke to the Hidden Leaf Village just for her all those years ago. He'd promised her, it was his ninja way after all. It wasn't for him, it was for Sakura, not him, he wasn't the one totally 'In Love' with that jackass. Right? So then why did he want to punch the fucking wall right now. Stupid, Fucking, Sasuke. Why did he have to be so God Damn Beautiful even when he looked like hell. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck… He was so screwed. He settled for pacing the hallway and scowling.

It was about 5 minutes when Sakura came out of Sasuke's room a slight smile gracing her pretty face. Which grew into a grin at the scowl on Naruto's face. Then she chuckled.

"Don't worry Naruto I didn't eat him or anything. I'll visit again in a few days when he's more up to visitors" Then she walked off down the hall. Naruto just gapped as he watched her walk away. Returning to the room he found an equally confused looking Sasuke. Naruto Looked at Sasuke, looked at the door, looked back at Sasuke who was still in one piece, not chewed or drooled on or any of the other usual fangirl idiocy that often happened around the raven-haired heartthrob.

"Okay that was Odd, Sakura didn't want to stay, or did you throw her out or what? But she was smiling."

"I think she just broke up with me."

"Excuse me, and you 2 were dating when?"

"Never as far as I was concerned, you should know that Baka. I couldn't stand any of those stupid Fangirls that were always chasing me. I only let Sakura get closer, just a little mind you because we were teammates."

"Sasuke you hated everybody, not just the fangirls." Sasuke's cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke peeked up at the handsome blonde through his long black lashes. 'Not Everybody', Sasuke thought to himself, He had a rival, who was also his Best Friend back then. Now, now that they were older and Naruto was more. What that more was he wasn't quite sure yet. But he was seriously afraid that his plans for rebuilding his Clan were about to be put on hold indefinitely.

"So, what did she say anyway?"

"She thanked me for not taking her with me back then. She realized it would have ruined her life over and I quote… "nothing but a silly childhood crush" that she would have never of become a medical Ninja. Also, that we just weren't meant to be, and to get over her."

"O-kay…Wow." Snicker "Are you crushed"

"Dobe, Of course not."

"Ya sure, I can always get ya a tissue if you want, to you know, weep and suffer and all that."

"Asshole. So what about you then? If Sakura isn't or wasn't pining after me… then have you guys…"

"Eh?! What? Oh that, yeah well you know, silly childhood crush. To be honest I got over crushing on Sakura about the time we finished the mission to the Land of Waves, that was long before you left. Asking her for dates was just a habit, plus it was fun to annoy her and it pissed you off, so bonus for me." Naruto gave the Uchiha a vulpine grin.

Both teens were trying to figure out a way to ask the other… to stay…could he could stay… would it be all right. When Kakashi took care of it without them having to think too hard about it. He came back just before dinner carrying Naruto's backpack.

"Here you go Naruto" Kakashi tossed him the full backpack, "Iruka and I packed up some clothes, essentials and toiletries for you. Tsunade-sama also added some cash for the cafeteria as well. Figured you'd want to stay here until Sasuke was mobile enough to leave the hospital. There's a closet in here with bed rolls, linens and pillows according to head nurse. So your good to go."

"Really it's alright for me to stay here?"

"According to the Hokage, if you're here, then you're not getting into trouble or driving her nuts. Plus, it frees up staff that would have been looking after Sasuke, doing his physical therapy and other stuff. We know you'd do it for free, but, she's also decided to give you mission pay to compensate you for your time. D rank only, but better than nothing."

"Really Kakashi-Sensei! That's totally awesome!" Naruto in his exuberance jumped up and hugged the startled Jonin.

"Okay boys, have a good night. I'll stop by again tomorrow to see how you're doing Sasuke."

"Later Kakashi" Sasuke smirked as the tall jonin left. Leaving him alone again with Naruto. Who was eyeing him rather intently and somewhat evilly.

"Oi, Sasuke, you tired yet?"

"Not particularly why?" Sasuke was getting worried, there was a certain light in Naruto's eyes he didn't like.

"Well, I sorta couldn't help but notice, you know, when I was helping you earlier... that well… you stick. I mean bad, to the high heavens. I think there may even still be some blood in your hair. Dude, seriously, you need a bath."

"NO!" Naruto went to the bathroom anyway and turned on the water in the tub adjusting for temperature and started to let it fill.

"Yes, you are. I can smell you from here. Soon they'll be able to smell you from the street." Sasuke started to scratch his head and his hands came away dirty. He looked at them in disgust. While he was doing that, Naruto had called the Nurses station to ask them to get an orderly to change the linens on Sasuke's bed and please bring a fresh hospital gown or better yet pajama's for him.

"Okay Fine, wait, what the hell are you doing… Naruto!" Naruto Had taken off all his clothes except his boxer briefs. Orange w/black trim just in case anyone was wondering. They molded to his strong thighs and sculpted ass and the band was half way between his navel and other interesting parts allowing Sasuke a fine view of his toned six pack abs and Apollo's Belt. When the Hell had the Dobe gotten so fucking cut! And those boxer Briefs were sexier than if he's been completely naked. Sasuke was actually glad he was in no shape whatsoever to get a hard on. Because his mind was currently in the gutter.

"What! You think I'm going to get my clothes all soaking wet. Don't be such a girl Sasuke, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before on missions and such, geez." But Sasuke was thinking that it wasn't the same at all, they'd been what 12, 13 at the most back then. Then Naruto undid the ties that held the flimsy hospital gown on and took it off Sasuke who was too weak to fight back, but he was mentally planning Narutos death, and left it with the other dirty linens.

Blushing furiously, worse than any girl, Naruto carried the naked Sasuke and placed him into the now full tub of warm water. With surprisingly gentle but firm hands Naruto washed the grime, sweat, and the lingering smears of blood from his battle with Itachi off his battered and weakened body, careful of the healing cuts and bruises. Then Naruto did the most intimate and personal thing anyone had ever done for Sasuke, he washed his hair. Sasuke wanted to purr.

Naruto noted as he washed Sasuke that the other was healing well. Seven days of sleeping and today made 8 days altogether since that night. Wounds were closed, though still an angry red, there would be scars, ninjas had scars, it was part of who they were. Bruises had faded from deep purples to shadows and sickly yellows. He was very thin, and would need time to rebuild his physical strength. It was his Chakra Network that was the most damaged. That was going to take longer. Ah, was Sasuke purring?

Naruto drained the tub before lifting the other teen out and then drying him off. If he held the darker boy in his lap to do so, who was there to say anything. Besides after his bath Sasuke was practically asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto could hear the Orderly in the room changing the linens, so they stayed like that until he left. Naruto in his boxer briefs sitting on the side of the tub with a towel wrapped naked Sasuke in his arms, head tucked under his chin. Neither spoke, not wanting to spoil one of the few quiet moments they had ever shared together.

Eventually the orderly left, by then Sasuke had drifted off to sleep again. Naruto carried Sasuke and placed him on the now clean bedding. By this point Sasuke was deeply asleep. Naruto with a little effort got him into the Pajama bottoms the orderly had brought and then tucked him into bed. Smiling Naruto bent over the raven head and traced a finger along the side of face, brushing the long bangs to the side. He turned got out a bedroll, blanket and pillow and settled in for the night.

Naruto Uzumaki was no longer bored


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thanks To Kaz the King for his great review and also pointing out that I had gotten the Hokage too OOC. So I have rewritten a few parts of this chapter. btw I do love me some Kiba and he needs a good pairing. I have a idea for Sakura too.

 **Warning:** Language, no beta, some angst, we have Lime. lemons coming. NaruSasu kakairu Kiba? Saka?

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both**.

Time was Moving Forward

The following couple of days passed rather quickly and routinely for the two teenagers. After Breakfast and a shower, Naruto would send 2 clones off to the library to continue researching jitsus and Chakra natures. Around midmorning the Old Hag would show up with Kakashi to check on Sasuke. Kakashi would stay awhile, and he would help Naruto with Sasuke's morning physical therapy session. At first that was just helping the Jerk to move his arms and legs, to get his circulation going and preventing blood clots. Then massaging the muscles to get the toxins built up in them from the long period of inactivity flushed out. Each session found Sasuke a little bit more able to move on his own, and with less assistance. The goal was to have him up and walking around the room before the end of the week. Hence the reason the Hokage had him doing this 3 times a day. After each session Sasuke was exhausted and would fall asleep for a while. During this time, Naruto either did exercises himself, or read some of the books his clones had brought him. If occasionally he watched the Jerk sleep who was to know.

There was no more swelling, and the bruises had faded to mere shadows by now. He was still far too thin, having only just started on soft foods on his second day and more solid foods only this morning. Though Naruto still had to carry Sasuke to the bathroom, thankfully for both their sakes he no longer had to stay and hold him in place. Solid food meant solid waste. As much as Naruto was willing to care for Sasuke, wiping his ass, literally, was a little too much to ask. He'd bathed the asshole twice now, but somehow in his mind that was well, different. Nice even. Especially as Sasuke had only glared at him for a few minutes the second time he'd done it and hadn't argued at all. In fact, Naruto suspected the smug bastard had enjoyed it, and wasn't that interesting.

Cause you see Naruto had enjoyed it immensely, not in the pervy sense, well okay maybe he had. But what he'd really enjoyed was the closeness, the touching the very intimacy itself of such a simple task as bathing and then drying someone. That it was his Precious Someone, made it even more special.

Naruto had admitted to himself, not long after seeing Sasuke that first time when they found him at Orochimaru's Hideout that what he felt for his Raven-Haired Rival was a bit more serious than just ordinary friendship or rivalry. Fortunately, Sasuke's gender wasn't an issue for the whisker marked teen, in fact for most ninja it wasn't an issue. They lived hard and far too often, short lives. It was about companionship, friendships, teamwork and if you were lucky there was love. Whatever sex the person you found this with was secondary to a ninja.

The fact that Naruto understood what he was feeling and even knew what to do about his urges, allowed him to assess the situation and not push it. Sasuke was a virgin, he'd bet his life on it. Apparently, that sick pedophile Orochimaru had been impotent. Luckily for Naruto, Jiraiya wasn't just a huge pervert he was also a sex fiend, eventually all those visits to those 'Special' Tea Houses he frequented, lead to Naruto to also taking advantage of the establishments finer wares, whether they were male or female, being a hormonal teenager he wasn't too picky. Jiraiya had been so proud, he'd even wept tears of joy that his prodigy was following in his Sensei's perverted footsteps. Naruto beat the crap out of him at that point, and that's when he had decided to return to the Village of Leaves before he really did get as Perverted as the Toad Sage.

Sasuke was Dreaming.

At least that how it started, he was a small child in this dream, he was watching Itachi practice with his Kunai. His big brother was so Cool! Someday he was going to be just like him. There were more scenes like that, with him and Itachi. Him always following in Itachi's footsteps, always behind his big brother, looking up at him, loving him. Then the dream morphed, morphed into Itachi trying to kill him repeatedly and steal his eyes. Meanwhile he was fighting back in return trying to end the life of the brother he had once idolized. Had loved, so very much, then hated with an equal passion. His eyes, Itachi was trying to steal his eyes… NO ITACHI! DON'T PLEASE WHY! WHY DID YOU… Sasuke screamed in his sleep.

Naruto was up and at Sasuke's side in a flash, holding the shaking and sweating teen.

"Sasuke, SASUKE! Wake up. I'm here. It's just a dream." Sasuke's eye's popped open but instead of black it was apparent his Sharingan had activated, and not just any Sharingan, but the Mangekyu Sharingan. Within a moment's notice Naruto was inside a genjitsu reliving with Sasuke the fight with Itachi. Naruto knew exactly where he was, that this was only a genjitsu and thanks to the Pervy Sage how to break it easily. But Sasuke wasn't attacking him with it, instead he was with Sasuke reliving his fight with Itachi. This, this was important for him to know about. Not just for him but for Sasuke and his recovery. So Naruto stayed, through the fight, through Itachi burning out the last shreds of Orochimaru's soul. Right up to that moment, when Itachi, weakened and already dying had flicked Sasuke's forehead with a bloody finger in a manor so like when they had been children. Transferring his Amaterasu to Sasuke with his last breath. Oh Sasuke, Naruto thought no wonder the Mangekyu Sharringan had activated. Oddly Naruto felt sad for Itachi as well, something or someone had driven the older Uchiha to madness. Naruto needed to break the Genjitsu and soon, before they both relived this over and over countless times and ended as mad as Itachi. Naruto gathered his internal chakra and disturbed both of their flows.

Naruto was now laying on the bed holding Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke was sobbing, his face hidden in Naruto chest, his hands clenched fists full of his t-shirt as he cried out his hearts pain. Naruto let him, he knew Sasuke never cried, had probably not shed a single tear since the massacre. That's a really long time to bottle up feelings, no wonder the Bastard had been such an asshole as a kid. But right now, here in this dark room, the two of them alone. Those feelings, well they were pouring out and all over the Kitsune vessel, who didn't mind in the least. He stroked and rubbed Sasuke's back in soothing motions, mumbled that he was here for him and other gibberish. It was a long time before the sobs and shaking lessened, slowed and finally with a few sniffles stopped. By this time the room was begin to lighted with a new day.

"N-Naruto, I-I'm Sor.." Sasuke started while speaking into Naruto's rather wet shirt. Which he was only just now releasing his hands from.

"Don't be, about any of it. I mean it Sasuke. We can talk about it later.", Freeing a hand Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin, and tipped it up so he could see that he meant it. Sasuke's face was ravaged, eye's swollen from crying so hard, cheeks damp from the tears, lips still quivering ever so slightly. Those beautiful obsidian eyes stared into sky blue for a moment taking in the truth of his statement. Naruto couldn't help himself, he lowered his head and captured Sasuke's lips in a sweet gentle kiss. Sasuke's eye's opened wider at that, but he didn't move or push Naruto away. It lasted only a few moments, but those moments were enough. Sasuke had blushed alright, but he had also returned the kiss.

Today was going to be a Great Day.

Today was not quite as Great as he thought it was going to be. First off that stupid Old Hag just had to show up and kick Naruto out. She'd told him to go home for a few hours, train, eat Ramen, irritate anyone else but her. Yeah fine whatever. Seems she needed to do a thorough examination and run some tests to determine how Sasukes recovery was progressing. Chakra burnout was no laughing matter she'd told him. Then she none too gently threw him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Bitch. She probably had cameras in the room and knew he'd finally kissed the Jerk just that morning.

Truth is Tsunade did have security cameras in that particular room. If she watched the two handsome young men a little more than necessary, who was to know, well except Shizune who watched with her. Who knew Shizune was a rabid Yaoi fangirl? Honestly though, Tsunade had been surprised and impressed not only with Narutos dedication to helping Sasuke. But his self-control, especially when you considered who his Mentor was. She figured Naruto would have had Sasuke, who was helpless and at his mercy, moaning and crying out his name by the second day. Shizune was all fangirl swoony happy about the 2 baths and the sweet kiss this morning. While Tsunade had been hoping for a little more than that, seems she was going to have to wait. The cameras she was having installed in the Uchiha mansion to keep an eye on the Brat would be done later today. Sasuke was still regarded as a possible flight risk, plus she was seriously concerned about his mental health. Tsunade was grateful that the Uchicha had Naruto to confide in provide emotional stability for the traumatized teenager.

Walking the Village streets Naruto realized he had been at the hospital for several days now, maybe he should stop over at Ichiraku's for a few bowls of Ramen. He'd been working hard and deserved a treat. 15 bowls later… A replete Naruto spotted Kiba heading toward him.

"Yo, Naruto. I haven't seen you since you up and teleported Sasuke's stupid ass back here. How ya been and how's that ass doing?"

"Oi Kiba! I'm good. The Hag kicked me out while she ran some tests and crap, He's healing as well as can be expected, he burned up his chakra channels pretty good."

"Fighting with Itachi, I bet he did. So when's he getting out? We should have a party to celebrate you guys becoming chuunin and Sasuke finally coming home."

"Really Kiba? I'd think you'd be one of the one's who'd be the most upset with him after what happened the first time we tried to get the Asshole back."

"Why? It was my own damn fault for being weak and not getting out of there when I should have that got myself and Akamaru hurt back then. It was a mission, stuff like that happens. Besides it's not like I fought Sasuke, then I might feel differently especially if he had been the one to hurt Akamaru. But in all these years Sasuke never once attacked the Village or killed any civilians that I know of." Kiba elbowed Naruto in the ribs while grinning. "Not that everyone's happy to see him back and being called a Hero. I hear Neji had a complete melt down. Seems he's pissed cause without Sasuke around he was the 'Best of the Best' and now people are back to saying Sasuke is better than him. Hahaha"

"Oh Lord your Kidding me really! I'd have like to of seen that."

"Yeah Hinata told me and Shino it was hysterical. He was stamping his feet, his face was all red and he was sputtering. He left 2 days ago on a training trip, we all think he's out there somewhere pouting, killing trees and crap."

"That's too fucking funny, Kiba. Thanks, you just made my day even better. Now all I need for that Jackass to get well enough to leave the Hospital."

"Yeah cause then you can jump him."

"Kiba!" The Inuzuka Heir tapped his nose and winked at Naruto.

"Dude, his scent is ALL over you. In a good way, in case you're wondering. In fact, I kind of envy you Naruto."

"It's is,..You do, wha.. why Kiba?"

"Naruto I've known for a long time that Sasuke was really important to you. Hell, I think we all did, even Hinata, though she doesn't want to admit it."

"Hinata?"

"Don't worry, she'll get over it."

"um, Ok-ay."

"Anyways as I was saying. I envy you. You guys have always had a special connection, even when we were still in the Academy and you two were always fighting. I haven't found anybody like that yet, I'm not like Shikamaru who just wants an average life with an average wife. Sor-ry, boring and lame, if you ask me."

"Hey Kiba, you'll find your special someone, I'm sure of it. Don't settle or give up. I never gave up on getting Sasuke back to the village. I'm sure as hell not about to give up on him now that he is back here. Though I don't think it will be as easy as you seem to think it will be."

Kiba just grinned at Naruto. He could smell the pheromones of both males on Naruto even if the kitsune vessel couldn't, and those scents said all he needed to know on the subject. The Uchiha wanted the handsome blonde, and he wanted him bad. Pheromones didn't lie, they couldn't, it was also why Kiba was also still a virgin. Sure he acted all Macho like he was a walking sex machine asking out every female he saw. But when you can smell if someone is really interested in you or not, well it kind of kills the mood if you know what I mean.

"Naruto, you need help once Sasuke is out and back at his place. Just let me know, K. "

"Will do Kiba, and thanks you're a good friend." With a wave Kiba walked off to finish his errand, while Naruto returned to the Hospital.

By this point it was closing in on late afternoon, and Naruto took to the rooftops to cut down on obstacles and ran straight to the Hospital, thru the halls, down the stairs and like a whirlwind into Sasuke's room. Startling the Raven haired young man who was attempting to do his Physical Therapy exercises by himself.

"Oi Teme, what the Hell are you doing."

"My exercises Dobe, what does it look like I'm doing."

"Having an epileptic fit or something, are you sure you should be doing that by yourself?"

"Hai, Tsunade-san said that as soon as I could get up and walk to and from the bathroom on my own, that I could go home to finish my recovery, with just visits here to check my progress. As for my Chakra network that's just going to take time and rest, like everything else."

"All right!"

"I'm about done in Naruto," Sasuke lifted his arm so he could show Naruto the slight tremor in his hand. Naruto reached out to grab Sasuke's hand and held it a moment. Then went to get the medicated lotion they used to massage Sasuke's muscles after therapy. When he was finished, he capped the bottle, raised the hospital bed so Sasuke was sitting up and sat next to him on the bed. Taking the raven-haired males hand in his and holding it. A faint blush graced his tanned and bewhiskered cheeks. Sasuke was mesmerized and curious

"Hey Sasuke, about this morning, umm"

"Hai."

Naruto turned that few inches to consider the obsidian eyes of his Special Person. Sasuke hadn't been telling him to go ahead and ask his question, he'd been answering Naruto's unspoken question.

They met in the middle this time. Sasuke's lips were soft, pliant and unskilled, Naruto grinned into the kiss. His Bastard had a lot to learn, but the Uchiha was considered a genius so Naruto figured he'd catch on rather quickly. Which of course he did, so Naruto upped the Ante, parted his lips and using his tongue licked and teased the closed lips of the Uchiha. Sasuke not to be outdone, parted his lips and for the first time their tongues met, timidly at first tip to tip, lick, back in, kiss, then out to test that again, repeat. Naruto's free hand moved up to cup the side of Sasuke's face, his thumb trailed over to the tip of the Ravens chin and he used it to gently open the others mouth farther so he could deepen the kiss even further. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, their tongues now dueling back and forth, stroking. Sasuke learned from Naruto as he went. They broke apart just enough for air and then returned. Naruto's hand had moved to the back of Sasuke's head cradling it. While Sasuke's free hand was now gripping Naruto's shoulder, and was slowing slipping around his neck. Moaning ever louder.

Sasuke Uchiha was lost.

He was lost in Naruto's Kisses, lost in the sensations that Naruto was giving him, lost in the very heat that was Naruto. It melted the cold ice that had surrounded his heart for so long. It had started happening before, that was why he ran years ago. Ran straight to Orochimaru terrified he wouldn't be able to avenge his clan or kill his brother if he let the ice melt completely. He'd patched and reinforced the ice walls, and stuffed all emotions but hate into the back of his heart and trained. But Itachi was dead now, as was Orochimaru. It was time to let the ice melt.

The Nurse who delivered their dinner that night was only mildly surprised to find the two teenagers kissing. She seen that one coming from a mile away. The boys on the other hand hadn't heard her come in at all, Naruto actually fell out of the bed when she had cleared her throat to get their attention. Sasuke blushed a bright red at getting caught, but that didn't stop him from smirking at Naruto as the blonde got up off the floor. Rubbing his abused body parts and smiling at the nurse. Who grinning as she set the tray down and winked at the two teens.

"Don't worry boys. Believe you me, I have walked in on far worse than a couple of good looking kids like you making out. Though if I were you, I'd keep it to that while you're still here. The walls have eyes and ears you know." The nurse winked and left.

"Damnit! I knew the Hag had cameras in here."

In her office in the Hokage tower, Tsunade sneezed.

That night Naruto didn't bother taking out the bedroll so he could sleep on the hard floor. Sasuke only argued for about it for 15 minutes. Which in 'Teme Talk' meant he wanted him there anyway. With a protective arm draped over Sasukes waist Naruto slept sounder and more peacefully than he had in a long long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Got some fluff and more citrus goodness in this chapter. I know Sasuke has seemed somewhat OOC but that is only with Naruto, with him he feels safe enough to drop his masks. I have a match in mind for Sakura, I'm going a different route than the usual for some of the characters.

 **Warning:** Language, no beta, some angst, we have citrus, lemons coming. NaruSasu kakairu Saka?

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both**.

Sasuke Uchiha had a mission.

Being Sasuke he refused to give in or fail no matter the cost. His mission, currently was to get his stupid legs to stop shaking long enough to take his first step since waking up 4 days ago. Naruto was holding him up on one side and Kakashi the other.

"Oi, Teme you sure about this? I mean I know what the Old Hag said and all…"

"Damnit Naruto, I refuse to sit in this hospital hiding like some weakling any longer than I have too."

Apparently, and thankfully some things never change. Secretly Naruto was happy to see the asshole getting irritated, as it was motivating him to push past his current limitations and get back up to speed all that much quicker. That last few days with Sasuke had been great, really great as far as Naruto was concerned. There was a whole new level trust developing between them, and their relationship was evolving into that 'more' Naruto had hoped and dreamed about so often. But if he had wanted someone weak and clingy he'd be in love with Hinata. He wanted Sasuke to be well, Sasuke. Strong, opinionated, competitive, even an ass at times, each of them always pushing the other to be better. Not that he didn't like that Sasuke was showing him a softer side, letting him even farther inside the barriers the Uchiha used to keep everyone else out, that thrilled him to no end. Because it was only for him and no other that Sasuke opened up for.

"Look there's no need to push yourself, it's not like the Old Hag is kicking you out of here." Sasuke took yet another shaky step.

"SHUT UP! I am doing this and you're not stopping me. I want to be out here by tomorrow or the day after at the lastest. I want to sleep in my own bed damnit!" Step number three. Kakashi didn't say a word, he just grinned under his mask. He knew perfectly well what Naruto was doing, irritating the Uchiha on purpose. Sasuke probably even knew Naruto was baiting him, he had always known in the past, and he had always risen to take that bait and vice versa.

Step number four, and Sasuke's legs finally gave out. If Naruto and Kakashi had not been there supporting him he would have landed in a heap on the floor. Naruto scooped the crumpled boy up and returned him to bed.

"See asshole your too weak.' Kakashi grimaced under the mask not that anyone could tell.

"Fuck you Uzumaki! Let me try again." Sasuke tried to move to the edge of the bed to stand on his own. Naruto pushed him back.

"Fine! We can try again in 30 minutes, and not a minute sooner."

"10"

"20"

"15"

"Have it your way asshole 15 minutes it is."

Naruto turned and winked at Kakashi, who almost lost it and laughed out loud. And so it went for the rest of the morning. Kakashi stayed with the boys until lunchtime. By then Sasuke had managed a few wobbly steps on his own, so Kakashi left the boys for his lunch date with Iruka. His seduction of his Dolphin was going slower than he would have liked, but then he was willing to wait, Iruka was worth it to him.

After lunch, hunger sated and tired from all the exertion that morning Sasuke took a short nap. Instead of reading or exercising this time Naruto contemplated the Raven-haired boy as he slept. Only a few hints remained here and there marking the beautiful body of the pale skinned Uchiha, reminders of the terrible battle between brothers. The serious scars and damage to his Bastard were on the inside. Those would take far longer to heal than the simple broken bones, charred chakra networks and the physical wounds Grandma Tsunade was treating. Naruto understood why Sasuke wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed, and shower in his own bathroom. Even with Naruto's supped-up healing courtesy of the Kyuubi inside him, Naruto had still spent his fair share of time in hospitals rooms just like this one. But, well…a small selfish part of Naruto didn't want to leave this room quite yet. Sasuke was his Special Person, and he'd only just gotten him back, he wasn't ready to share him with others. He was so selfish, and if he was honest with himself a little afraid. Would things be the same outside this isolated room. Lord he hoped so, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Sasuke ever again.

On the outskirts of Konohakagure was a small newly built safehouse. Built with Yamato's wood style, so it was a rather nice place if sparsely decorated. There the 3 members of Team Hebi were waiting to hear from their Leader, one Sasuke Uchiha. Yamato kept an eye on the interesting trio that Sasuke had recruited in his obsessive search to find and then kill his brother Itachi.

First there was Suigetsu, a genin kidnapped many years ago from the land of the mist. He was more than happy for the break in traveling, especially as they weren't far from a small lake, and there was always plenty of water to drink. While he waited to hear from the man who had saved him from one of Orochimaru's labs, he sharpened his sword skills. His short match with Kisame had shown him that ole shark face was still stronger than he was, even with all the tampering Orochimaru had done to him. Next time he was going to make sushi out of that asshole.

Next there was the chakra sensor, Karin. A plain faced flat chested female with a foul temper and the usual obsessive crush on the Uchiha Heir. Like all other Uchiha fangirls the fact the raven-haired male paid little to no attention to her or her obvious crush on him just seemed to fuel it even more. Yamato had been there that day with Naruto, Sakura and Sai when they'd found him at Orochimaru's hideout. The young man had had eyes for only one person, Naruto. She was not going to be happy when Sasuke left the hospital, Naruto at his side. She'd been one of Orochimaru's foundlings. One of the many he had found and then nurtured for his own uses.

Finally, was the enigmatic Jugo, the kind gentle man who frequently spoke with small animals and birds while in his non-transformed state. The problem was this transformed state, which the man himself hated. Violent, murderous, and bloodthirsty, which lead to him needing to be restrained to keep from killing anyone and everyone he encountered in this state. Yamato had proved more than capable in restraining the transformed Jugo, for which the man was very grateful. While he still looked to Sasuke as his initial successor of Kimimaro, Yamato was quickly earning the man's trust.

The other person Jugo was learning to trust was the beautiful pink haired apprentice of the Leaf Villages 5th Hokage, Sakura Haruno. The 5th Hokage herself along with the ever present Shizune and the pretty young apprentice had visited them when they first arrived with Yamato and the rest of the teams that had been out looking for Sasuke. After hearing their story and asking many questions she had granted them permission to stay with Yamato in a safe house while Sasuke recovered. When Sakura had discovered that Jugo was the 'Original' and that Orochimaru had used him and his transformations to create his curse marks, she was intrigued to say the least. Itachi had burned out Sasuke's curse mark during their fight, But Anko and god knew how many others that Sick Monster Orochimaru had infected over the years, were still battling them. With Jugo available Sakura hoped to find a way to reverse the curse marks and free those infected permanently.

Jugo was very willing to help the young medical nin and had confided to her that he wished to find a way to contain his transformations or stop them altogether. So each day Sakura would make her way to the safe house to work with and study Jugo, as well as give the threesome updates on Sasuke's recovery. She was smart enough to keep the fact that Naruto was the one nursing the wounded man. Sakura sort of felt bad for Karin, she remembered the days when it had been her that was obsessed with and chasing the Uchiha Heir. But she didn't feel bad for long as Karin was a total bitch most of the time, and when not she was trying to wheedle Sakura into letting her go see Sasuke in the hospital.

Today though Tsunade-sama had given permission for Sakura, with Yamato as escort to bring the three ex-Hebi team members to visit Sasuke.

Unfortunately, no one had warned Naruto or Sasuke that they were coming.

Sasuke Uchicha had a mission

His mission this afternoon was Naruto, and more of his intoxicating kisses. Sasuke wanted to learn what made Naruto hot and bothered, then practice it until he was sure the handsome masculine blonde was completely addicted to him.

After his nap Sasuke got Naruto to help him try walking again. He wanted to go over and sit in the chair by the window. He was plain sick and tired of doing nothing but lying in that damn bed. When Naruto sat in the chair first and quickly pulled him into his lap, he wasn't unhappy at all, this played right into his plans. He placed an arm around the Blonde's neck so he could lean against the strong chest of the male holding him, and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had an arm around the waist of the slighter boy, the other rested across his legs. Sasuke picked his head off Naruto's shoulder, a certain sparkle in his eyes. There was mischief afoot in those obsidian depths, he wanted to see if he could get his Dobe to blush. His Dobe, the warmth that though alone generated nearly had him blushing himself. Okay Mission - Naruto Blushes was about to commence, quickly to be followed by Mission - More of Naruto Kisses. He wiggled his butt, pretending to get more comfortable in Naruto's lap.

"Oi, Teme stop squirming." A faint blush was already apparent on Naruto's whisker marked cheeks. Sasuke thought it was cute. He also thought he could feel a little movement coming from Naruto's crotch area, right where his butt was currently nestled. How interesting.

"Just trying to get comfortable."

"Comfortable?! Asshole are you trying to kill me."

"Ha, if I'd known killing you was this easy I would have done it years ago. I should have seduced you that time at Orochimaru's when you found me." Sasuke snickered and Naruto's blush deepened.

"I thought you were seducing me then."

"Hmm, maybe I was." He wiggled a little more and Naruto's arms tighten around him to keep him in place.

"Sasuke!" Now Naruto was a bright red, and his erection was pressing against Sasuke's rear end. Mission one – Success! Mission two on target , and 3, 2, 1…

"Damn it Naruto, kiss me already. What are you… humph"

Naruto chuckled and captured Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss before he could really get started berating him for delaying. Sasuke sighed into the kiss and soon tongues were dueling. Kisses and nibbles were being dropped on chins, necks, ears and collar bones. Moans filled the room, Naruto's free hand had moved up from Sasuke's lap and under his pajama top, ghosting over lean abs, trailing along his sides and across his pecs, stopping to fondle a pert nipple with his fingertips. Sasuke moaned and mewled, arching his back instinctively, he now had both arms draped around Naruto neck holding on for dear life. Naruto's kisses moved down his throat off to the side to that sweet sensitive spot on his neck just above the collar bone. Ah Bliss, Sasuke's brain cells decided to go on vacation and left the Uchiha in a sensation filled haze as Naruto sucked, bit and licked at his neck. Naruto was marking his territory, Sasuke was his. Sasuke pulled Naruto's mouth back to his by pulling and tugging his hair. Naruto was more than happy to comply. Kissing deeply once again they never heard the knocking at the door, or the handle turning as the door opened.

They did however hear the screams of rage coming from Karin as she stood in the doorway with Suigetsu, Jugo, Yamato and Sakura. All of whom were staring at the couple cuddling and necking in a chair with various looks on their startled faces.

"I-I'm going to fucking rip you shreds blondie! Get your filthy hands off my Sasuke-kun."

Karin tried racing into the room to get at Naruto. Yamato thinking fast on his feet, wrapped the furious harpy in wood from her feet all the way up to her neck, and for good measure across her mouth, so that all they could hear was hissing and sputtering from the enraged chakra sensor. Now one would think as a chakra sensor that she'd would have picked up on the fact that Sasuke hadn't been alone in the room. But truth be told, Naruto's insanely strong chakra was overriding all others in the vicinity. Karin had thought the strong chakra she had sensed was the Uchiha's, not some blonde bimbo making a move on her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto was secretly impressed as Sasuke somehow managed while still sitting in his lap, wearing rumpled pajamas and sporting the beginnings of what was going to be a glorious Hickey, to turn instantly into the stoic and cold faced bastard with a pole up his ass that everyone knew him as. Damn he even looked regal sitting there with a 'How Dare You' expression on his face. Naruto was also glad he was not on the receiving end of those particular glares. The Uchiha looked down right terrifying.

Sakura smiled, may have even snickered. Though she'd deny it if confronted. Inner Sakura was dancing around in yaoi fangirl joy. 'That was so fucking hot! Oh yeah just wait un til she told Ino Pig what she'd seen. She was going to be so jealous. Cha!'

"Oi, Sakura what'd ya have to bring them here for? The Bastard and I were having a serious 'discussion'." Sakura grinned at her teammates.

"Hai Naruto-kun, I can see you and Sasuke-kun were very 'involved' with your debate. Sorry to interrupt, but I thought Kakashi-Sensei had told you we were coming this afternoon? Tsunade-sama gave them permission to stay just outside of the Village with Yamato-san while Sasuke is recovering, and today she gave permission for them to come visit."

Suigetsu was grinning like a fiend. He'd bust out laughing but he was sure Sasuke would roast him with a fire ball if he did. Fire did not mix well with his water body.

"So your Naruto Uzumaki, eh? Got to hand it to Uchiha-san, he sure does have good taste." Naruto blinked nonplused for a moment. Then he grinned as he realized the water nin had not only accepted his leader's choice but seemed he wouldn't have minded trading places with Sasuke. Now isn't that interesting. Naruto would never even consider anyone but Sasuke, but it was awful nice to realize that someone else found him attractive. Suigetsu had just made a friend of Naruto without even trying.

Jugo just smiled and nodded at Sasuke, who nodded back. That's all Jugo really needed to know, he was happy that Sasuke was happy, and that he was well. His only concern had been that Sasuke was not as safe and well cared for as Sakura had been telling them all. Seeing the Uchiha, well on the road to recovery and being taken care of by someone who obviously cared deeply for him. Touched the gentle hearted man.

"Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan and I have been working together to see if she can reverse the curse marks Orochimaru created, and perhaps help me find a way to control my transformations." Sasuke started and looked at the amber eyed man and his teammate. Sakura-chan? A raven brow lifted.

"That's excellent news Jugo." Jugo looked to Suigetsu who smirked and nodded.

"Hai, Suigetsu and I would like to stay here for the time being. I like it here, it's very peaceful"

"If the 5th Hokage does not mind, I don't see a problem with it. Suigetsu?"

"Yeah, well Hisame and I sparred a little while you were off doing your thing. I need to train a lot harder if I'm going to turn fish face into paste and take the Sharkskin sword from him." Sasuke contemplated that, Suigets's, goal to kill Kisame, one of the original members of the Akasuki wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings in the Leaf village. In fact, he'd be doing them all a favor.

"Hai, and Karin." Sasuke heaved a sigh. But Sakura cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly.

"Oh, I'll explain the situation to her, in depth. If she still doesn't get it, I'll explain it again and again until she does. If I have to I'll take her to Sand Village and let Gaara explain it to her." Naruto's grin got even bigger and he chuckled.

"Gee Sakura maybe you should just take her to the Sand Village now and save yourself the trouble. I'm sure Gaara hasn't gotten to kill anyone for shits and grins in years. Especially since he became the Kazekage." A strangled sound was heard from the trapped Karin her eyes wide. Ga-Gaara of the Sand. Oh Hell no, she'd leave The Land of Fire long before anyone dragged her to that man.

The visitors left a few minutes later, dragging a freed but still disgruntled Karin away from her Sasuke-kun. Sakura spent the next few hours explaining the situation to her very thoroughly and just enough that the flat chested harpy didn't need to stay in the hospital herself. Sakura didn't trust her within a 10 mile radius of 'her' teammates, 'her' special and wonderful friends. When she was done lecturing the bitch she headed off to Ino's house to share the news that Sasuke and Naruto were definitely an item, and oh what a hot pair they made. The sexiness was off the charts! Ino was going to be furious she missed seeing that! Inner Sakura chuckled with glee at having one up on Ino Pig. 'Cha!'

After the door closed Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Naruto. They both blushed, Naruto started to chuckle and soon was roaring with laughter. Sasuke tried to keep his composure, but Damnit it was just too funny, the looks on their faces, Priceless.

"Oh lord Sasuke, (snort laugh) you just sat there like an Ice Princess (ha-ha) all cold and regal."

"Dobe, that's Ice Prince, (hehe) not Princess."

"Ha, we'll see about that, Princess." Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest and blushed so hard, Naruto thought he was going to pass out.

In that moment Naruto was so happy, he thought he'd burst from it. He gathered Sasuke close and held the slighter male close to his heart. Those three little words, hadn't been said yet between the two young men. But the feelings were there, in the air hovering between them. There would be a time and a place to say those words. It was perhaps a little too soon to verbalize, and they had stuff to work out between them, things they'd put on hold while Sasuke recovered. But it didn't and wouldn't change how either felt about the other. They were each other's 'Special Person' and always had been.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **At the end of this chapter m** ore pairs start to appear. Interesting Ne?

 **Warning:** Language, no beta, lemonade anyone? Fluff alert as well. NaruSasu kakairu

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both**.

Sasuke Uchicha was fascinated

For the first time since waking up in the Leaf Villages hospital, Sasuke was awake while Naruto slept. The blonde teenager had nodded off in a chair by the window while he had been reading one of the books his clones had brought from the Library. His head was hanging off to the side against the back of that chair, his mouth had fallen open and this caused him to snore. It wasn't loud by any means, rather soft and regular, just enough to let it be known he was fast asleep.

Sasuke was fascinated as he watched the blonde in slumber. It wasn't often that Sasuke had a chance to study the boy in peace, especially back when they had both been newly made Genins. Naruto had always been an excitable and energetic youngster rarely keeping still for long. The fox vessel was still full of life and energy, but it was contained and more controlled now than it had been. The late afternoon sun highlighted the face that had haunted Sasuke's dreams during his time with Orochimaru. Despite trying his hardest to forget everything but his training and goal of vengeance against Itachi, Naruto often crept into his dreams. A bright light in the darkness of those lonely years.

So now while he had a chance, he studied the face and features of his Special Person. His darker blonde lashes skimmed his cheeks. Cheeks the were no longer childishly round, instead it was a face that was maturing into a strong and very masculine one. The whisker marks on those cheeks even seemed to be a bit more prominent, but instead of appearing silly as they once had, now they were alluring and added to his attractiveness as far as Sasuke was concerned. Naruto was far more heavily muscled than Sasuke himself. Sasuke like most Uchiha's was and would always be on the slender side, more lithe and trim than bulked up with muscles. Naruto on the other hand would continue to fill out becoming even more handsome and masculine as the years passed. Sasuke sighed, and he chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated how to handle things once he left the hospital.

He knew what he wanted. It was Naruto, and he realized that it had always been Naruto. Never once had any of the Fangirls or Fanboys that had chased him endlessly caught his attention. Not the way that Dobe had.

In his head Sasuke knew that Orochimaru had played on his immaturity, selfishness and childishness, using the curse mark to further cloud his thinking and get him to leave his Team, the Village, and most of all Naruto. But he still placed a good amount of blame on himself. He'd always carry the guilt of having nearly killed the one person who was most important to him. That he came so close scared the fucking hell out of him. He would always remember that moment as he looked down at the unconscious face of Naruto, tears had streamed from his eyes mingling with the pouring rain. It was in that moment he'd realized he loved Naruto. He had left, afraid he would sully the bright spirit that burned in Naruto with his drive for vengeance. Always in the back of his mind though was the thought that after dealing with Itachi he would see Naruto again. He always believed that he would someday.

That day was here, and God, Naruto, that wonderful silly ramen obsessed knucklehead, he'd never stopped believing in him either. Sasuke was tempted to just ask Naruto to move in with him straight from the hospital. But he worried that it was too much too soon, that they were still too young. But was it really? They were shinobi, and a shinobi's life could be ended swiftly and without warning. It was decided, this was no time to hesitate. Looking at the distance between the bed and the chair Naruto was sleeping in, Sasuke figured he could get that far on his own. He placed his bare feet on the cold tile floor and tentatively stood. Yes, he could do this.

Naruto had come awake when he'd heard Sasuke slip out of the bed. He watched thru slitted eyes pretending to still be asleep as the Raven stood and then slowly started to walk. He was curious to see what the Jerk was up too, but after a few steps it was apparent the Sasuke was heading towards him. He was almost to Naruto's side when his legs trembled and threatened to give out on him. In a flash Naruto was there, arm wrapped around his waist, not only holding him up, but flush against his solid chest.

"Oi Teme, whatcha doing up and about?" Sasuke blushed, both from being caught before he achieved his goal of sneaking up on Naruto and now being held tight against the chest he had been studying just moments before. It felt so right, so good, they fit like 2 pieces a of a puzzle. Where once Naruto had been the shortest in their academy class, now he was actually an inch or so taller than Sasuke. Oddly that suited Sasuke just fine.

"I, Um, wanted to come sit with you." Sasuke's blush deepened. Naruto grinned a rather vulpine leer. He backed up a step and sat back down, pulling Sasuke into his lap holding him the same way as last time.

'Is this what you wanted"

"Not quite."

Sasuke stood back up and shifted his body to face Naruto as he climbed back into the chair. This time one knee was on either side of the blonde's hips as he sat down in his lap. He draped his arms around the tanned neck and scooted his body closer to the warmth that was Naruto. Sasuke felt emboldened, by the blush gracing his Dobe's cheeks at the provocative position he had assumed. He felt both powerful and vulnerable all at the same time. A powerful aphrodisiac all on its own. On one hand, he was on top of the Kitsune Vessel, smirking down at the blushing blonde, on the other hand he was completely exposed to the other male his legs spread wide. He scooted closer still, till he was pretty much sitting on Naruto's crotch, noticing that the other boy was already semi erect, his own early arousal was pressing against the seal marked stomach.

Naruto was definitely aroused all right, it was like a feast was set before him, but even better than ramen it was Sasuke. The raven haired male was completely open and vulnerable to him in this position, he set his hands on the trim waist just above Sasuke's hip bones. Yup totally going to remember this position, he could already envision Sasuke impaled on his… Oh Crap, Just stop, stop, stop, stop, Bad Hormones! Still in Hospital, must NOT think about fucking the shit out of Sasuke. Sasuke Virgin, Sasuke weak, Sasuke healing, What the Hell was the Teme doing?! OH. MY. GOD!

Sasuke had leaned forward, arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, his trim chest now flush with the more muscular chest of the blonde, his lips ghosting along the strong column of his neck. Oh yes, 'This' was definitely what he wanted. He purred into Naruto's ear, before sticking his tongue in it and then licking around the outer edges, nibbling on his earlobe. Naruto had started panting and was growing warmer by the second. Sasuke felt so powerful he finally had his rival at his mercy. Being an Uchiha he wasn't one to show mercy, in fact he felt this was a very good time to rock his pelvis forward and increase the friction in both their nether regions. Ah, yes…that's it, damn it felt so good.

"Oh, Oh God, S-Sa-Sasuke. Ah, ah.. P-Please we can't, t-too soon. Oh Ahhhh." Naruto was moaning and panting, his hands gripped the hip bones of the slender pale skinned male in his lap, holding on for dear life as Sasuke assaulted his sensitive neck and ears. Eventually a few brains cells got together, and moved Naruto's hands up to Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him back. Naruto was panting, his eyes half closed, the normally sky blue depths had darkened to nearly indigo in lust. Sasuke was fascinated yet again.

"Naruto. I want more, I want you to show me MORE."

"Sa-Sasuke, Oh Lord. I will I promise. But not here, okay?" The rest of Naruto's brain cells were starting to function again, somewhat.

"You promise?" Sasuke being a bit more than a little sexually frustrated, was feeling petulant.

"Sasuke, you know that I always keep my promises. That is my Ninja way after all." Naruto grinned at the now pouting boy in his lap. "This is just not the place for this. The doors don't have locks you know. Grandma Tsunade nearly had a cow this morning when she saw the hickey I gave you yesterday. Just imagine what she'd do if she caught us while I was screwing you senseless." Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush crimson. Though it was at the idea of Naruto screwing him, not worries about the Hokage walking in. He bit at his lower lip as he thought for a moment.

Naruto thought that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen the Uchiha do. Damn he was in trouble... he really needed to take a long and very cold shower. Or better yet jerk off in the shower. It had been days since he'd had a chance too, plus his and Sasuke's recent activities had him so worked up he was about to explode, literally. Stupid Sasuke, stupid fucking hot as hell Sasuke.

"Oh My, Um yes I suppose.. But…" Oh lord he said butt, hmmm Sasuke's butt. Wait, get a grip Uzumaki. Naruto mentally smacked himself upside the head.

"No buts Sasuke, I mean it. Besides you're not ready for it anyway."

"Who says."

"Damnit Teme, you couldn't even walk all the way to this chair and you want me to fuck your brains out! Give me a break will ya."

"Hn" The raven haired male was definitely pouting now and he wasn't meeting Naruto eyes. With finger under his chin Naruto raised Sasukes face so their eyes could meet. Looking deep in those obsidian depths, Naruto saw worry there. Sasuke was worried? Now he was sure the world was coming to an end.

"Sasuke, look at me. I-I." The words stalled in his mouth. "Once you're out of here and much healthier, we can go to your place or mine and…"

"Ours."

"Nani?"

"Naruto move in with me, or I'll move in with you, I don't care which. But I… I don't want to be without you. I don't want either of us to be alone anymore. We can slow it down, I'll wait, we can have separate rooms.."

"Oi Teme, you are babbling, that's my job."

"….." Naruto chuckled.

"There's the Bastard we all know and love." Sasuke glared harder. Naruto's smile grew bigger

"Easy Princess, of course I'll move in with you. I was sort of hoping that I could stay with you for a while longer until you were more on your feet. But if you're sure about this" Blush "I'll stay, I don't want to be without you either." Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly. Truthfully between traveling with the Pervy Sage and then all the time spent looking for the Uchiha Heir Naruto hadn't spent more than a few days at any given time in his apartment in years.

"You're okay with giving up your apartment? Really?" Naruto brushed silky black bangs back so he could look into Sasuke's deep dark eyes and let him see the truth.

"Yes, I'm more than okay with it. It's lonely being there all by myself now. I've gotten used to having someone nearby all the time, even if it was that Perverted Sage." Sasuke started wondering, how did Naruto seem to know what he was doing anyway.

"Ahh, you and he didn't, well you know.. I how did you learn…?"

"EH! Ewww okay bad visual. Thanks for scarring me for life Asshole." Naruto shuddered. "The Pervy Sage only digs women, lots of women, all kinds of women. No wonder Grandma Tsunade nearly killed him when they were younger."

"Ah I see, then?"

""he-he well see being a huge Super Pervert and all, the Pervy Sage and I stayed at a lot of hot springs and visited those 'Special' Tea Houses and there were the bars and strip clubs too."

"Naruto!" Sasuke's eye had gotten as big as saucers as he stared at Naruto. What the Fuck! He'd been training his ass off with that, thankfully impotent pedophile while Naruto had been off with Jiraiya cruising the strip clubs! That was so unfair!

"Uh Yeah, well anyway, I read some of those stupid Make Out Paradise books he writes…Their kind of boring if you ask me. I wrote one once, the 5th in the series if I remember correctly. Anyway, eventually my hormones kicked in and I got curious, real curious. I started taking advantage of those Tea Houses we stayed at so often. The women were real nice to me there, and um, yeah, not all the 'girls' are well, really girls." Sasuke blinking took this new information in.

"So you're not, a um Virgin then." Like me… was the unspoken remainder of the sentence. Naruto reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"No, not in any way. I was really curious, you know. While it's not like any of them were special to me, it was nice Sasuke. None of those men or women treated me like I was Kyuubi. Sasuke..?"

"Dobe, I get it. I suppose it's good one of us has experience." Sasuke did understand, for nearly all his life Naruto had been hated for something he didn't even know about himself until they were almost 13. Sasuke still didn't get why the adult Villagers had thought Naruto was the Kyuubi. That was just plain stupid in his mind, Naruto was only the vessel. Then again it was that utter and complete acceptance that had caused Naruto to fall so completely in love with the Uchiha Heir. Even Iruka-Sensei had not been that accepting at first. Sasuke had never questioned it.

"Well as usual Asshole, you learn way too fast for my peace of mind."

"Hmmm, I like to 'train' a lot too." Sasuke gave Naruto a sultry look through his long bangs and ridiculously long eye lashes for a guy. Naruto laughed then and pulled Sasuke close again and hugged him.

"Fuck Sasuke.."

"Soon I hope."

"Oh Lord, you are going to kill me, Teme."

"Dobe. Start kissing. Now."

"Your wish is my command Princess." Before Sasuke could retort to that insult Naruto captured his lips and started that kissing he wanted so much. Yeah Naruto was going to die, from blood loss, seeing as all it had rushed to his crotch and was now making it painfully evident that he was going to have to jerk off, and jerk off soon. But then again maybe it wasn't such a bad way to go, He threaded fingers though those silky black strands and cupped the back of Sasuke's head deepening the kisses. No not a bad way at all.

No not a bad way at all. Thought Kakashi as he leaned in again to softly kiss the sweet lips of his Dolphin. Sweet, innocent, lovely Iruka, Though the Copy Nin was working on that innocent part. Kakashi for the first time in his lonely life was totally lost in another person. Iruka made him feel whole, like he wasn't broken by his past. No Not a bad way at all.

No not a bad way at all. No longer able to fight his attraction, Jugo cupped the beautiful face of the emerald eyed Kunoichi and drew her unresisting form in for their first kiss. Sakura sighed into the kiss and Jugo deepened it showing her how his heart felt. He wrapped his arms around her slender form and held her as close as he could. She wrapped her arms about his neck and held on for dear life. This, this is what she had been missing. Who she had been missing. Inner Sakura decided that now that she had him, he wasn't going nowhere. Not if she could help it, Cha!

Tsunade was staring out her office window, half empty sake bottle on her paper filled desk. Where are you, you stupid Pervert. She would always love Dan, he had been her first real love. But lately a tall handsome white haired pervert had been creeping into her thoughts more than he should have. When he came to her office and kissed her, she hadn't even punched him. When he'd made love to her, she had screamed his name. When he left to search for the Akatsuki and find out what they were up too, she had cried. For a stupid pervert, he took to many risks with his life. She took another sip of Sake, sometimes if she drank enough it dulled the pain in her heart. But not always.

Shino had not been surprised at all when Kiba had told him that Naruto and Sasuke were finally getting their acts together. Perhaps, when they went public Hinata would stop crushing over the blonde Kitsune Vessel. Then he might have a chance with the shy and beautiful Hyuuga.

Deep in forest to the east of the Leaf Village another tree exploded as Neji hit it in anger. Fucking Sasuke Uchiha, why did he have to come back at all. Wasn't he, Neji Hyuuga good enough, strong enough, beautiful enough for Naruto. Why couldn't Naruto see HIM. Tears ran from the crystal clear eyes of the heartbroken Hyuuga as he crumpled in heap on the forest floor. Could no one see HIM? See that he needed to be loved, to be saved from fate. Dark eyes watched the Hyuuga prodigy as he cried. I see you Neji Hyuuga, I only wish you could look past Naruto and 'see' me as well.

AN: Who could those dark eyes belong too? Is it Tenten as usual, or another who watches the handsome Hyuuga.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A** **bout time to get our boys out of the hospital. Took me FOEVER to get this done and still not 100% thrilled with it, but I had to get them out of there eventually**.

 **Warning:** Language, no beta, NaruSasu kakairu

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both**.

Tsunade-Sama the 5th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was Livid.

She glared at the two brats before her. What the hell were they thinking? Scratch that, they weren't thinking, that was apparent. She thought she had gotten her message thru to them yesterday, obviously not. Not only was the Uchiha heir sporting a new hickey to match the one he already had, But Naruto's neck looked like he'd been attacked by a vacuum. A black haired, obsidian eyed vacuum. Covering her eyes with a hand she sighed heavily, and started counting to 10, slowly, very slowly. That didn't work, so she settled for whacking each of them upside the head.

"Ouch, What the Hell you Old Hag, what was that for?" Naruto rubbed his head and pouted, while the Uchiha brat just smirked. He'd done a fine dandy job on Naruto, and seemed to be quite proud of his handy work. Stupid Uchiha pride and competitiveness. These two were gonna be the death of her yet. That is if they didn't die from blood loss by sucking it out thru their necks before that happened. To top it off that perverted Copy Nin was snickering behind her.

"Like you need to ask, have you seen yourself this morning Brat?" Naruto had the grace to blush as he scratched the back of his head with one hand, yes he had seen Sasuke's handiwork, umm mouth work. He'd actually been rather surprised Kyuubi hadn't healed it yet. Stupid Fox probably didn't do it on purpose and was most likely currently laughing his ass off.

"Well, I, Um. You see.."

"Stop, I don't even want to hear it. I thought I told you two to lay off the hickeys." She glared at the pair again, stupid teenage hormones, had she ever been this young, or this stupid. "Sasuke is supposed to be healing, not getting new injuries Naruto. But here you are, in a Hospital of all places chewing on each other like dogs with a new bone." All three males in the room thought the same thing at the same time. 'She said bone, boner te-he-he' She turned on Kakashi.

"You back there, stop snickering you're only encouraging them. Damnit why do I even try." Naruto batted his big blue eyes at her.

"Cause you loves us to pieces." Naruto baby talked and gave her a cute pouty face.

"Pieces is what you're gonna be in if you don't start listening to me Brat." Tsunade sighed again, she did love these brats, especially Naruto. "If Sasuke is energetic enough to nearly chew your neck off I might as well let him go home. But as his Doctor I'm telling you right now Naruto NO SEX, is that clear. I don't want you molesting Sasuke until his chakra networks are more stable."

"Huh, Why's that? What's 'that' got to do with the Bastards chakra networks?"

"Yes Tsunade-Sama, what does that have to do with them." Sasuke was curious as well. Besides he wanted to get molested by Naruto, if the Hokage didn't have a good enough reason… Well you know the drill, what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets.

"People who use chakra on a regular basis often infuse their love making with it. Something which you both need to avoid while Sasuke is still healing. Also, very strong emotions can trigger unintentional chakra use whether you mean to or not. I figure at the rate he's healing it will be a minimum of 2-3 weeks at least." Tsunade watched as the boys digested this information then, a look passed between. The Brats were hiding something, she just knew it.

"Naruto," Her voice sounding very intimidating at that moment. "Please tell me you two haven't..."

"Nani?! NO, no, it's not that. I wasn't planning on rushing the Asshole anyway. Though another two weeks, yeah wasn't thinking that long…" Naruto blushed a bit, he looked at the Uchiha Heir again, the dark haired boy nodded. "It's just, well Sasuke was having a nightmare where he was reliving his fight with Itachi and well, the Mangekyo Sharrigan activated. He accidentally drew me into it, not like he was attacking me with it." Naruto didn't want Tsunade to think Sasuke would hurt him intentionally, that was in the past and best forgotten. "But because of that I saw the whole fight.

"I see, when did this happen?"

"The first night after he woke up."

"Interesting. It appears that the emotional overload caused by the nightmare, his severely weakened state , not to mention what it was about may have activated his Mangekyu Sharrigan. The Uchiha clan has always misinterpreted how the Mangekyu Sharringan was brought on. If it was easy all the Uchiha's would have eventually activated it. But it takes extremely strong, conflicting and highly traumatizing emotions. Not something most people go looking for."

"Itachi told me I needed to kill my Best Friend to achieve the Mangekyu Sharringan. I obviously I didn't do that."

"See what I mean, he completely misinterpreted how it was activated based on how Madara Uchiha the first holder of the Mangekyu got his."

"Hn"

"Oh yeah, Grandma that's something else we need to tell you. From what Itachi told the Teme here, apparently Madara is still alive and kicking. He may have even been the real killer of the Uchiha Clan and not Itachi. At the very least they did it together."

"WHAT! That can't be, the 1st Hokage my grandfather supposedly killed him, at the Final Valley... Ah Damn, they never did find a body." Kakashi had been listening intently to the conversation.

"Tsunade-sama, that Akatsuki member Kakuzu told me he also had been around since the time of the first and had even fought him at some point. It is very possible that Madara Uchiha has been alive, biding his time."

Sasuke watched the 5th as she absorbed this new information. The things he had learned from his fight with Itachi burned in his mind. 'Madara, Madara Uchiha', that man needed to die, for so many reasons. Such as everything he had done to the village, to the Uchiha clan and most importantly what he suspected he had done to Itachi. This time though Sasuke wasn't going to repeat history and run blindly off in a hate filled haze of vengeance.

"That man, he needs to pay for his crimes against my Clan, this village and Itachi. I will kill him. Eventually."

"Bastard, don't you even think of leaving me again! We can defeat him together." Naruto began to glow softly with his chakra at even the thought of Sasuke leaving the village again, of leaving him. Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe, this time I'll do it the right way. With the blessing of the village and you at my side." Naruto unconscious chakra use subsided at the Raven's words. Sasuke placed a hand where the curse mark from Orochimaru used to be. "I-I was a child and blinded by my hate and anger, I believe Orochimaru's curse mark may have clouded my thinking even further. Now that it's gone, I can see all the hurt I caused everyone. I'm sorry Naruto, Tsunade-sama and you too Kakashi, I should have listened to you back then. I can't change what I did. But I can work on making it up to you all." Secretly the 5th Hokage was glad to hear the Uchiha Heir admit his mistakes. He still had a lot to atone for in her book, but if anyone knew what Orochimaru was capable of it was her, her and Jiraiya. They had been teammates after all, and a long time ago she had cared for him and considered the Snake Sannin one of her Special People until he had betrayed all of them in his greed for power and immortality.

"Well it's a start. Just see that it doesn't ever happen again Brat, or I Will list you as a Missing Nin, got it!"

"Hai."

"Well you boys have sure given me a lot to digest here. Knowing is half the battle, in the meantime Sasuke needs to continue letting his chakra networks heal and regaining his physical strength. Kakashi once Sasuke can start training I want you to work with him and Naruto on combining their chakra's and working together. Hmmm, I think I may have to bring that lazy Nara brat in on this one… Yes I think so.." Just as she was about to leave she turned back to the teenagers. "Oh Sasuke you can check out this afternoon. I'll get the head nurse started on the discharge paperwork. Have you two boys decided where you're going to be living?" Both teens blushed slightly, she didn't even ask just assumed they were moving in together. We're they that obvious? Silly Question, of course they were. It had been obvious to everyone around them for years.

"Hn"

"Yeah well the Bastard and I decided I'd move in with him. Guess all that house cleaning you had me do will come in handy eh Grandma." Tsunade thumped Naruto on the head, by now it was just a reflex of him calling her Grandma. There was no real strength behind the blow. More like a love pat than anything else to the kitsune vessel.

"You two sure about this?" Unconsciously their hands joined and fingers threaded, holding each other's hand. They looked at one another, blushed again and nodded.

"Yeah, we're sure."

"Good I'm glad. I want you to be happy Brats." Tsunade smiled and then ruffled the sunny blonde head before repeating the gesture with the Raven black head. She left after that, she had a lot work to do thanks to all the revelations that morning. But she'd rather be warned and able to make plans than get broadsided by that Monster Madara Uchiha appearing out of nowhere in the future.

A half dozen clones, 2 hours, a little paperwork to end his lease and Naruto was ready to begin his new life living with Sasuke in the Uchiha district and the mansion he called home. The paperwork to get Sasuke released was a trifle more in depth but eventually it was completed to the satisfaction of the hospital staff and they were free to go.

Naruto had sent a message to Kiba (via clone) to meet them at the entrance with Akamaru so they could help get Sasuke home. The Uchiha was in far better shape than when he had arrived in the Leaf Village a little over 2 weeks ago, but he was still in no shape to make the walk all the way to his house. Naruto didn't want to use the Teleportation Jitsu on the off chance that such a large amount of chakra use would be detrimental to Sasuke's raw and healing channels. Enter one pony sized Ninja Dog. Nice thing about dogs, they never hold grudges, and Kiba was just like his best pal.

"Oi, Kiba glad you could make it."

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke. Good to see you guys. Told ya if you needed help to just let me know." The Inuzuka heir smiled warmly at the pair waiting at the entrance, Sasuke sitting and waiting in a wheel chair (which was required for all leaving patients) Naruto standing next to him. Sasuke eyes went wide when he spotted Akamaru for the first time in over 3 years.

"Inuzuka" Akamaru boldly went up to Sasuke and sniffed him all over. Sasuke tentatively reached out a hand to scratch the Inuzuka dog behind the ears. While the pets were welcomed by Akamaru was a little shocking to Kiba, in the past the Uchiha would have either ignored Akamaru, or told him to get away from him. Sasuke had changed, and to Kiba it was looking like it was definitely for the better. The Uchiha had always been an unsociable fuck, seems being with Naruto was warming up the cold bastard.

"Arf arf."

"What's that Akamaru? Yup Sasuke sure does have Naruto's scent all over him. Didn't I tell you they were an item now?"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

"Don't get lippy with me, I forgot okay." Kiba blushed a little as he looked at the curious pair. "Akamaru says it took the two of you long enough, apparently he always knew you'd make a pair of it. Well, and he's irked I didn't tell him as soon as I found out." Kiba scratched the back of his head as he tried to explain why Akamaru was put out at his partner.

"Arf, arf"

"Anyway, Akamaru says he's more than happy to give Sasuke a lift home."

"A lift? I'm supposed to ride Akamaru?" Sasuke seemed a bit shocked that this would be possible, despite how large Akamaru was now.

"Eh? Sure, I ride on him all the time. It one of his natural abilities, he channels a small amount of charka to strengthen his back and legs. This way we can cover a large area faster than even several ninjas on foot. Carrying you home is a piece of cake compared to running point on a mission."

Sasuke was placed on Akamaru's back and he got to 'ride' home. Naruto on one side, holding him steady with a hand to his back, Kiba on the other. Home, a place he hadn't seen since he'd left the village almost 4 years ago. A home that would no longer be just an empty house filled with nothing but ghosts of his past. Now home would be where Naruto was. A Home that would be filled with sunshine hair, laughing blue eyes, a ready smile, eager kisses, a warm body next to his at night and most of all Love.

Sasuke Uchiha was going home


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me at all.**

 **AN:** **Our boys are heading home**. A home they will now share, but first a little surprise.

 **Warning:** Language, no beta. Yup time for our boys to enjoy some lemon time, eventually. You've been : NaruSasu kakairu JugoSake

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both**.

Sasuke Uchiha was going Home

The two young Shinobi were looking forward to some uninterrupted quality (read: raging teenage hormones type quality) alone time. A hospital is really no place to get that, nurses, Orderlies, visiting friends and even the Hokage, all had the worst timing. So far they had been interrupted every single time they tried heading to second base, let alone even think about third. But unbeknownst to either of them the Uchiha mansion was currently not as empty as they were hoping.

Apparently, Ninja's really love to party and the coming home of the Uchiha Prodigy was as good a reason as any to throw a humdinger of a Welcome Home, Congrats on making Chunnin, years of missed birthdays for both teens, not to mention congrats on being a couple, let's celebrate, WooHoo! Let's get this party started!… all rolled into one huge bash. Not only that, but they managed to set it up as a surprise to boot. That Kiba managed to not spill the beans on the way to the Uchiha mansion is a mystery, he was nearly bouncing in his excitement, and Akamaru was nearly as bad wagging his tail the whole way there a doggy grin on his cute face fur face.

That Sasuke didn't pick up on something before actually opening his door we can all attribute to his mind being occupied with thoughts of a certain sunshine haired knuckleheaded Dobe, who really needed to teach him more than just kissing, not that he didn't love kissing his Dobe, but…. Sasuke had training to do, and as an Uchiha he planned to excel. Naruto is Naruto and was completely clueless, nuf said on that. That and no one had ever thrown him a surprise party before, because you see this party was for both of them. That's what the Banner draped across the room boldly said.

 **Congratulations Naruto and Sasuke – Welcome home**

 **"Surprise!"** yelled the remainder of the Genin 9, Team Gai, Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, certain members of Team Hebi, even Tsunade and Shizune were there, among others.

To say that Naruto was touched by this was an understatement. The huge cerulean blue eyes filled with tears of happiness, the smile on his face genuine and so huge it threatened to split his face in two. If it hadn't made Naruto so damn happy, Sasuke would have cheerfully tossed each interloper out on their asses. But he physically couldn't and he wouldn't even if he could have, this was really Naruto's moment. Everyone there who knew anything about the Uchiha Heir would know that he didn't give a rat's ass about having party for his return. Their friends had done this for Naruto to show their support and love for the Blonde Kitsune vessel.

"Oh MY god… I can't, Wow. I don't know…."

"Don't say anything Naruto, just be happy and enjoy your party." Sakura smiled at Naruto, Jugo at her side, looking rather protective.

"Sakura-Chan I can't believe you all managed to do this on such short notice. Is it really for me?"

"Baka" Sasuke smirked.

With that they entered the house. Sasuke ended up holding court from the love seat in the living room, as he was still recovering his strength, standing for long periods was out of the question. But this seemed to suit the Raven and his public personality just fine, despite the two huge Hickey's gracing the slim pale neck. It tickled Naruto to no end that his Ice Princess was in full on Uchiha Mode. Sasuke's warmth and softness was for him only.

Naruto being Naruto, flitted from one friend or group to another, never quite staying in one place very long. He did make a point of passing the Uchiha frequently as he sat holding court in his love seat. A soft touch to a shoulder in passing, finger tips touching briefly. A warm smile from across the room or smirk if you're an Uchiha. Eyes that constantly drifted to the other, no matter who they were with or talking to. All their friends and comrades noticed these subtle signs. The hickey's told of teenage hormones in full swing, Kakashi thought it was hilarious that the Kyuubi wasn't healing Naruto of the numerous love bites. Seems the old Fox was just as sadistic as ever, Naruto blushed beet red every time he caught someone staring at his hickey covered neck. Damn that Uchiha and his clever mouth!

The only person at the party not having a great time was of course Neji. He'd taken to glaring at everyone (especially the Uchiha) from a far corner. A Rum and coke in his hand, he sipped it and contemplated the situation. He berated himself for not making a move on Naruto. He'd had the chance when they had all been in Sunakagure after saving the Kazekage's life. They'd been there 2 whole weeks resting and recovering before heading back to Konohakagure. Like an Idiot Neji thought he had plenty of time. He'd been wrong, now that the Uchiha was back he knew he'd didn't have a chance at the stunning blonde. Though now seeing them together, the soft looks the seemingly innocent touches that passed between them when they thought no one was watching. He realized that he'd never had a chance with Naruto, apparently the Uchiha had held his heart this whole time. Theirs was truly an unbreakable bond.

As the night wore on he realized what he had always wanted wasn't exactly Naruto himself (well maybe he had to some extent, Naruto was glorious) but it was this same kind of special bond that the Blonde had with the Uchiha. This is what he wanted for himself, someone that believed in him as much as Naruto believed, and apparently had always believed in the Uchiha. Slowly his glares calmed and his usual stoic mask dropped back into place.

From another section of the room, dark hooded eyes watched the Hyuuga Prodigy as he internally worked through his loss of Naruto and his acceptance of the fact that he'd never had him to begin with. That it was the special unbreakable bond the Hyuuga had been searching for. A bond the owner of those dark hooded eyes would be happy to share with the Hyuuga, when he was ready. Naruto had shown him, that it was possible to form such amazing bonds, that they did exist. He could wait, his waiting was nothing compared to what Naruto had been through while waiting for the Uchiha Heir.

Everyone, even her own teammates, had thought that Hinata would be devastated by the knowledge that Naruto was with Sasuke and that they were a serious couple. But truthfully, Hinata was honestly happy that Naruto was so very happy. Her love for him was and always had been, a more pure and unselfish kind of love. Verging on Hero worship rather than romantic. Not that she hadn't found him attractive, she did. But honestly, he was a little too intimidating for her. That said she found herself strangely attracted to Shino's more quiet and reserved personality. She wondered how he felt about her, he was a hard one to read that was for sure. But when he offered to walk her home that evening she happily accepted. When he kissed her goodnight before parting, she smiled into the kiss and returned it.

Kakashi had managed to spirit Iruka away from the party rather early, not that his Dolphin minded. Tsunade and Shizune left after only staying an hour or so. Once they were gone the other older adults had felt a little out of place with all the youngsters, and had left shortly after. Gai on the other hand was having a wonderfully Youthful experience. And had to be carried home by his mini clone Lee. Apparently, he had a little too much of the spiked punch.

It was nearly 10pm before everyone had left, Sakura and Jugo had been the last to go. With promises of returning tomorrow to help clean up the mess from the party. Even Naruto was glad to see his pink haired teammate leave, even if he was a trifle nervous about finally being truly alone with Sasuke. Would things be like they had been at the hospital?

He shouldn't have worried, Sasuke was working on some new mission parameters. This mission required the removal of both their shirts, and Naruto showing him all about second base. That and expanding on his knowledge of the blonde's fine abs and those dusky rosy little nipples. Hmm yes, and a heathy dose of those intoxicating kisses the Blonde was so free with.

"Oi Teme. How you are holding up?" Naruto went to join Sasuke on the loveseat.

"Good considering."

"Considering what?"

"That you haven't kissed me since we left the hospital. I think you need to remedy that."

"Your wish is my command Princess."

Naruto grinned as he leaned over to capture the Raven's lips in soft loving kiss. A kiss that remained soft for about 3.2 seconds. Sasuke was having none of this sweet soft stuff, his hormones were on fire and his body craved the warmth that was Naruto. Threading his fingers thru the unruly blonde spikes he tugged and pulled Naruto in closer, deepening the kiss almost instantly. Naruto wasn't stupid by any means, despite what many of the villagers and even some of his friends thought at times. He grinned into the kiss as he opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into Sasuke's. Caressing, dueling, their tongues fought back and forth. A stray thought crossed Sasuke's mind that kissing Naruto was a lot like how they used to spar, each giving their best, not to be out done by the other.

Sasuke leaned back into the corner of the loveseat, Naruto following him pinning him down. His hands already sneaking up under the loose shirt he was wearing.

"Off Naruto."

"OFF! I thought this is what.."

"Shirts Baka, I want our shirts off."

Ahh so that's what the Raven was after, Naruto grinned to himself as he leaned back off the reclining pale male. A half smiled graced his tanned face as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to slowly lift it up, revealing his rock hard abs, then pert dusky nipples topping strong pecs, his arms flexed and muscles moved as he finally pulled it off over his head. Sasuke just stared, he'd never seen anything sexier than Naruto pealing the skin tight t-shirt off his amazing body. He would have drooled, but that was not an Uchiha thing to do. So he stared, Uchiha's stared it was one of their 'things'. Naruto loved this particular 'stare' he swore he could see flames deep within those obsidian depths, flames of desire.

Naruto tossed his shirt to the floor, a vulpine grin graced his handsome face as his hands then moved to the hem of the Uchiha shirt. He lifted Sasuke's shirt almost as slowly as he had removed his, enjoying the slow reveal of smooth pale skin. He made sure to drag his hands along that skin as he moved the shirt slowly up the trim waist to the flat pecs with their pink nipples, then up the underside of his arms as he slowly took the shirt completely off the pale Uchiha. God Sasuke was so beautiful it almost hurt Naruto to look at him. While he'd never have the mass Naruto would, he was still very muscular from all the years of training. Sasuke's shirt joined Naruto's on the floor. For a timeless moment the two just took each other in, then pale hands moved to touch the warm tanned skin of Naruto's stomach. Naruto slid an arm behind Sasuke's back and pulled him up closer to him as he leaned back down. Warm sun kissed skin, met the pale skin of the Uchiha. You'd think that pale skin would be cool, but it wasn't, it was just as warm as Naruto's. Their mouths met for a hot kiss, Sasuke moaned as their stomachs and chests met.

Now you would think that Naruto would be the noisy one, but this was not the case at all. Anyone who really knew Naruto knew that when he was really serious he rarely made a noise. It was the usually quiet and stoic Uchiha who was the noisy one. He moaned loudly and gasped as Naruto moved those hot kisses, sucks, nibbles and licks down past his collar bone for the first time, he practically screamed as the Blonde latched onto a pert pink nipple for the first time.

"Oh, Oh GOD! YES!" Naruto grinned as he assaulted that sweet little nub then moved to give the same treatment to its twin. Not wanting the first to get lonely his fingers and thumb flicked and rolled the hardened nub. Interesting, who knew that Sasuke was so very sensitive. Testing a theory Naruto pinched it, hard. Sasuke's back arched up into his hands and he groaned, ebony eyes glazed with lust. Sasuke now had a new problem, a rather large hard problem, located south of the waistband of his pants.

"Oi Teme, looks like you have a rather big problem on your hands down there? Need me to help you with that?" Naruto teased. His fingers teasing the waistline of the Ravens pants. Truthfully if it hadn't been for the Hags warning, Naruto probably would have introduced Sasuke to sex then and there. He was just so damn fuckable. Stupid Old Hag.

"Fuck Naruto, are you sure we…"

"Not until the Hag clears you, but…"

With a gleam in those bright blue eyes, Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and slowly lowered the zipper. The head of Sasuke's cock was already peeking over the top of his boxers, and pre-cum glistened on the tip. Naruto licked his lips, Man he wanted to suck that lovely cock, just gobble it all up. But that would lead to things that really needed to wait. So instead he leaned over and kissing Sasuke deeply, wrapped his hand around the long length that was Sasuke's penis. It was hot and throbbing, rubbing his thumb over the tip and across the slit, he could feel that Sasuke was close, very close. Latching on to Sasuke's neck he pumped the hard length. Sasuke was breathing heavily now, moaning and mewling, his back arching. His release was spectacular to say the least. His body went rigid, his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as his cum spurted over Naruto hand and onto his stomach. Apparently, someone had been neglecting certain bodily functions while being an obsessed asshole, er Avenger. Naruto suddenly wondered if...Was it true, no certainly, but…He grabbed one of the discarded shirts to clean them off with.

"Teme, haven't you ever done this to yourself before?" Sasuke who had finally regained a modicum of sanity, blushed a bright red. Really, pale skin was such a curse!

"I, ah, well, No. I mean I've had wet dreams and things, but I would just ignore it and go off and train. That always seemed to work best. I didn't want that Pervert Orochimaru to get any ideas. He got enough of them all on his own."

"Okay I get that, but surely you had some alone time."

"Naruto, The whole time I was there I always felt like I was being watched, judged. Orochimaru even offered me a Companion, man or woman, for my 'Needs'. I just knew he was planning to watch. It made me ill just thinking about it."

"I'm glad you killed that sick Bastard. Too bad we can't bring him back and kill him again. We can still kill Kabato though."

"Love to, that is one sick fuck. He was almost worse than Orochimaru, with his depraved experiments."

"We'll add him to our list of people to rid the world of."

"Dobe your making a list?"

"Sure thing, Got Madara, all the Akatsuki members and now Kabato on it so far. We'll rid the world of them together Teme. Believe it!" Sasuke chuckled that was so like Naruto. "Come on Bastard lets go to bed, tomorrow is another day."

With that Naruto picked up Sasuke, much to his embarrassment and carried him to the bedroom.

"Naruto, I can walk now you know!"

"I know that Sasuke, I just want to keep holding you close for a while longer. Kay?"

"Hai. Dobe…"

"Yeah, Same here Teme."

In the land of Rain, Jiraiya had found way more than he bargained for… with his dying breath and the last of his power he sent a message back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Damn he was sure going to miss that brat, and even more than Naruto he was going to miss the one and only woman he had ever really loved.

Tsunade….

Nawaki, Dan and me. We'll all be there, waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** **Angsty bits ahead, I ordinally didn't know if I would follow Canon and have Jiraiya die at the hands of Pain. I happen to really like Jiraiya. But sadly the story wrote itself and this happened. There is fluff towards the end, with great sadness comes some revelations.**

 **Warning:** Language, no beta. Pairings NaruSasu KakaIru

 **Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it... This can be either a blessing or a powerful curse. Sometimes it is both**.

The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya the Toad Sage was Dead

He had only been looking for information on the Akatsuki Leader, he had wound up fighting for his life. The coded message and the prisoner he had sent back may have been considered invaluable information by some. Danzo and his cronies come to mind. But to others his loss wasn't worth it, not now, not ever. They would rather have had the man himself. Nearly all in the Village had been touched by the legendary man in some way, either by the wars he had fought, the books he had written or the ninja he had trained and mentored.

Tsunade the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village had locked herself in her suite of rooms for 2 solid days. Even Shizune was afraid to go near there, the screams, the sounds of furniture breaking, these were terrifying, but worse after all the noise was the utter silence. When she had finally emerged, her permanent youthful henge jitsu had subtly changed, she appeared slightly older and a bit more worn than before. But it was her inner determination that had changed the most, while more thoughtful and somber, she was even more determined to protect the Leaf Village (and certain Brats) than ever. She would never again drink Sake without thinking of the white haired man who had been her teammate, her friend and finally at the end her lover. She still drank, but now another face was added to those she had loved and lost.

Kakashi had not only had he lost a good friend and the author of his favorite books, it was yet another link to his beloved mentor lost. Now all Kakashi had were his memories. Iruka had never seen the usually cocky Copy Nin so lost and directionless, it had been he who reminded Kakashi that Minato lived on in Naruto, that Jiraiya had been sensei to both. That both men lived on in the person of the Kitsune Vessel they had loved and protected. He also told the silver haired man that he wasn't alone, that he Iruka would always be there for him. The night before the funeral, Kakashi's Dolphin went so far as to seduce the taller man. Sharing love and being loved helped him to move past his loss.

As for Naruto, when he'd been told, he refused to believe them at first. There was no way, NO, not the Pervy Sage, he was invincible in Naruto's eyes. But the presence of the mourning Toads that had come to deliver the man's dying message… it was their sadness at the Sage's loss that made it all too real for the blonde kitsune vessel.

He ran.

It wasn't until the day of the funeral itself that Sasuke went to where he knew Naruto had gone. He'd been out of the Hospital but a few days when the news of the Sannin's death arrived. The 4 days Naruto had been missing were painful ones for the Raven. But if anyone knew what the blonde was going thru it was Sasuke Uchiha. Sometimes you just have to be alone to process a loss as great as that of the Sage to Naruto. Because he understood that for Naruto the Toad Sage had been more than just a mentor he'd been family, the blonde's whole family. With the Sannin he been loved like a son or grandson. Sasuke understood the loss of one's entire family the way no one else really could.

But the Uchiha knew that Naruto had been alone long enough and it was time.

It wasn't easy, Sasuke couldn't use any Chakra yet and was still rebuilding his physical strength as well. The climb to the top of the Hokage Monument was slow and tiring for the slender man, but he made it. There sitting near the edge looking out over the Village was Naruto, just as he knew he would be. Sasuke walked until he was just behind Naruto, he placed his hands on the broad shoulders. Those strong broad shoulders shook slightly as Naruto began to weep, overwhelmed that Sasuke was here, here with him.

"Sa-sasuke, I never knew… I didn't really understand. I'm S-so Sorry."

"Dobe. Sorry? Sorry for what? That you couldn't save him. You weren't there.." Sasuke lowered himself to the ground behind Naruto, hands still on his shoulders.

"No, not that, w-well, (Hic-up) that too. But that I didn't really understand how you felt about the loss of your family and about Itachi. How could I, I never even knew my parents. No wonder you didn't listen to me when I tried to talk you out of going to Orochimaru's."

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault. It was never your fault that I left."

"B-but."

"No Naruto hear me out. I wasn't going to listen to anybody by that point, the curse mark had evolved. Nothing you or anyone said was going to keep me from going to Orochimaru's, the Snake had laid his trap well." Sasuke leaned into Naruto's back, turning his head to the left he placed his cheek between the tense shoulder blades

"Sasuke."

"I don't even really remember the first year and half I was there, it is just a blur of training, sleeping only when my body got too exhausted to go on. But I remembered you Naruto. I tried to forget everything but my anger and revenge. But you were always there, the words you spoke that day, your determination to bring me back. That is what finally woke me up enough to realize there was no way in Hell I was giving up my body to that sick pervert. Naruto, you did save me that day." Pale arms slid around the trembling blonde, Naruto hands grasped the forearms draped across his chest.

"I always knew our bond was still there, even when the Pervy Sage was trying to talk me into forgetting you. I just couldn't you know."

"I know. I'm here now and I will never ever leave you again. I promise." Sasuke whispered into Naruto back. Naruto turned slightly and pulled the trim form of the Raven into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly, burying his face into the soft blue black hair.

"Oi Teme, I'm not letting you get away a second time. Believe it!" Naruto half smirked into the soft hair.

"Dobe, you really didn't listen during class when we were in the Academy did you. Can't you feel it, the difference in our bond since It-Itachi burned out the last of Orochimaru's soul and with it the curse mark?" Sasuke adjusted how he was sitting so he could look into Naruto's face as he spoke, touching the whiskered cheek with his fingertips "I knew where you were this whole time, just as I knew the you were ready to share your grief with me finally. That you needed me."

"I'll always need you Sasuke. Just saying that I love you doesn't seem to cover how very much I need you, and all the ways that you matter to me." Sasuke's breath hitched.

"Naruto, say that again. Please." The Raven looked deep into the ocean blue eyes.

"Eh? Say what again?"

"That you love me."

"Of course, I love you Bastard. Why else would I chase your stupid ass over the five great nations. Thought you knew that already?"

"M-Maybe, but even I need the words Asshole." Unspoken were the words 'more than most'.

"Sasuke…(sigh) I was going to say those words to you when the mood was well you know, 'right'."

"Dobe. Right now, is really good for me." Despite eyes red from crying for literally days on end, a dirt and tear streaked face, Naruto grinned. His 'Princess' could be very demanding when he wanted something. Oddly enough this was also exactly what the blonde needed to get him past the worst of his grief. Cupping the beautiful Raven's face in one hand, thumb softly stroking his cheek.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I Naruto Uzumaki, Love you more than even my own life."

'Naruto." Tears glistened in the obsidian depths. "God, I love you, you baka." With that Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck and captured his lips in kiss so full of love that Naruto's heart nearly burst with the joy of it. When the kiss ended, Naruto pulled Sasuke in close and nestled the Raven head under his chin and held him close. This is what he needed now, to hold his Special Person safe next to his heart.

Eventually the two moved so that they were sitting next to each other, looking out over the Hidden Leaf Village, as the sun set and dusk began to gather.

"Oi Teme, whatcha mean earlier about our bond being different now, and the Academy class stuff? I knew where you were too, but I thought it was cause I can see the Uchiha District from up here."

"It was something we covered when learning about bloodline limits and strong chakra users. Come to think of it, I think you, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji all skipped out on class that day."

"He-he, it must have been really nice out if they all came. Shikamaru would nap or watch the clouds. Choji munching away on his snacks watching as Kiba and I would chase each other, playing Ninja until we passed out. Huh, you know, I never realized it, but those guys actually hung out and skipped classes with me a lot back then."

"Those three have always been your friends, even if you all didn't realize it at the time."

"Looking back now, I realize we had us some good times. So, go on… what about the bonds thingy?"

"Well that day the Teacher covered what they call a 'Lifebond'. It happens more often with people who have a strong Bloodline Limit, like the Uchiha or Hyuuga clans, about 1 in 100 pairings 'Lifebond' vs those with just very strong chakra and neither has a Bloodline Limit, then the odds go up to about 1 in 1000. That's why they covered it while covering bloodline limits. It's kind of literal, to 'Lifebond' with someone means you are bound or connected to that person for life, it can't be activated with a Jitsu or forced, it just happens. Occasionally the love is there first, but usually the lifebond is what draws the pair together. When lifebonded the pair can sense each other's whereabouts, emotions, also it seems that it makes sharing Chakra and combining techniques easier as well. There may be other perks as well."

"Ha, hahahaha. Oh My god, so that's why all those stupid fangirls keep chasing you and thinking you'd be instantly in love with them, if only you would go out with them 'just one time'. They were hoping as an Uchiha you'd go and form some kind of 'Lifebond' and be stuck with whoever got to you first." Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds about right. Problem for all of them was, I had already lifebonded to you. It was definitely sometime before we went to Wave Country. Could have even been that 'accidental kiss' that triggered it, who knows. I do know that as a Top Medical Ninja, Tsunade-sama can verify the bond, if we ever need to prove it. But even without that, I'm sure that's what this is." Sasuke closed his eyes, concentrated and 'pushed' a feeling at Naruto. Naruto's eye's popped wide open.

"Holy Shit! I felt that."

"See told you Baka."

"Okay fine your right, we're freakin lifebonded. I'm still gonna kick your ass when you're being a total Bastard."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Dobe. Beside I'll be the one kicking your ass.."

"Ha, you wish! Well guess we better get back, I'm starving. Let's go to Ichiraku's and get some Ramen." They walked down from the top of the Monument bickering all the way. Some things never change.

17 bowls of Ramen later. Naruto 15, Sasuke 2.

"I missed the Funeral, didn't I?" Naruto sighed.

"It was today, yes. Your supposed to give the Toads your answer tomorrow morning. Are you going to go with them?"

"Not without you I'm not. But if they'll let you come as well, I'm all for it. I'll make that a stipulation of me coming to train as a Sage."

"I don't think they'll let me train as a Toad Sage Baka."

"Never thought they would. Don't you have a contract with the Snakes anyway?"

"I never got around to signing one with them, it was all Orochimaru. After I absorbed him, I used his ties to the Snakes to summon them. I probably couldn't summon one now if I tried, besides their probably not too happy with me, seeing as Maara died during my fight with that Akatsuki flake Diedera."

"Well your easily strong enough to have a summons. If I remember correctly don't the Uchiha's have a thing with the Meko clan?"

"Huh? Your right, I almost forgot about them. The ones that live near here are pretty weak, but I can go there to sign a contract with them before we leave and find out who their Head Cat is. I'll have to summon him or her at some point so we can come to terms. But that's an excellent Idea, Dobe."

"You can work on that while I'm doing the Sage training thing."

That night the two young men slept wrapped in each other's arms. A raven head nestled against the tanned chest.

The Legendary Sannin Jiraiya the Toad Sage was Dead. But he lived on in the Heart of his Godson who was about to follow in the great man's footsteps and then surpass him if and when it became necessary.


End file.
